<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Vegetachik's] Too many voices - Stimmen in meinem Kopf by ForTheLoveOfAll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355472">[Vegetachik's] Too many voices - Stimmen in meinem Kopf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfAll/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfAll'>ForTheLoveOfAll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#stayathome, (because it's an old fic), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Hurt, Ignores Dragon Ball Super, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinda, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possibly Unrequited Love, Psychological Trauma, Psychosis, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, Translation, body horror?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfAll/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfAll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Was passiert, wenn Du beginnst dich selbst zu verlieren? Wenn Du auf einmal Krieg gegen dich selbst führen musst und alles auf Messers Schneide steht? Eine Geschichte über Selbstzweifel, die Suche nach dem Finden des eigenen Ichs und die Überwindung der eigenen Schatten.  </p><p>Zehn Jahre alte, genehmigte Übersetzung, die aufgrund von Corona wieder auflebt, editiert und teilweise neu übersetzt wird. Trigger-Warnungen zusätzlich in betroffenen Kapiteln.  Crosspost von Fanfiktion.de.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2832112/1/Too-Many-Voices">Link zum Englischen Original</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, one-sided Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Help me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/574171">Too Many Voices</a> by Vegetachik.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, ein kurzer Hinweis im eigenen Interesse: Die Übersetzung wurde vor über zehn Jahren begonnen, sodass ich die alten Kapitel zu 60% neu übersetze. Sollten noch Fehler drin sein, dann weist mich gerne darauf hin. Diese Fic ist gerade Beschäftigungstherapie. </p><p>Die Bulma-Vegeta-Beziehung weicht stark von dem, was wir heute wissen ab. Die Autorin ist sich dessen bewusst, und hat versucht Teile anzupassen. Trotzdem handelt es sich um eine Story, die ursprünglich 2006-2008 erschien und in den folgenden sieben Jahren überarbeitet wurde. Die vorliegende Übersetzung wurde, auch in den alten Kapiteln, 1:1 an den neuen Text angepasst und ebenfalls komplett überarbeitet.  Ich nehme mir nur manchmal Freiheiten in den beschreibenden Adjektiven wie "the orange clad warrior" etc, weil das im Deutschen auf Dauer mega nervig und unnatürlich wirkt. </p><p>Also, wer auf Angst und komplexe Psychoanalyse des klassischen 2000er-Jahre-Fandom-Vegetas Lust hat, der lese gerne mit, getreu des Mottos #stayathome. Viel Spaß &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vegeta verhält sich merkwürdig und alle sind ratlos.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Edit: Sorry, ich habe seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr Word für deutsche Texte benutzt. Früher reichte überfliegen, um die letzten Schnitzer zu finden. Scheinbar funktioniert die Dokumentenprüfung bei Office 2013 nur noch mäßig bis gar nicht. -.- Ich gehe auch noch einmal über die anderen, bereits geposteten Kapitel drüber.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sie saß in der Küche und konnte nur zusehen, wie er aus dem Fenster starrte. Seine Augen waren trüb und ein Ausdruck tiefster Konzentration lag auf seinen finsteren Gesichtszügen. Seine sonst vor Arroganz und Mut blitzenden Augen blickten nun in den bewölkten Himmel. Verwirrung und noch etwas Undefinierbares lagen in ihnen. Als Bulma genauer hinsah, konnte sie Traurigkeit und auch Frustration erkennen. Seufzend senkte die blauhaarige Wissenschaftlerin ihren Blick auf den vor ihr stehenden Kaffee und das Frühstücksgebäck. Vegeta hockte im angeschlossenen Wohnzimmer auf der gepolsterten Fensterbank, die den Hintergarten überblickte.</p><p>Seit dem Kampf gegen Buu wirkte er etwas neben der Spur. Es hatte bei Weitem noch nicht das Level erreicht, wie nach dem Kampf gegen Cell. Dennoch war der Umstand besorgniserregend. Damals war Vegeta in eine tiefe Depression gefallen, hatte nicht mehr trainiert, kaum noch gesprochen und die ganze Zeit Trübsal geblasen. Nun starrte er nur noch. Bulma sah ihn immerzu in die Gegend starrend herumsitzen, eine Miene purer Konzentration und Stresses auf seinen mürrischen Zügen. Sogar seine Schlafgewohnheiten hatten sich geändert. Seine Albträume waren immer vorherrschender und beunruhigender geworden. Bulma wusste dies, da er nachts oft schwer atmend, schwitzend und zitternd aufwachte. Mehr noch, nach einigen Nächten gesellten sich Gemurmel und Stöhnen dazu.</p><p>Sie war sich bewusst, dass der Saiyajinprinz während des Kampfes gegen Buu eine Menge hatte durchleben müssen. Sie hatte die Geschichten von seinen und Son Gokus Abenteuern und Konfrontationen mit dem pinken Monster gehört und war beeindruckt von der beharrlichen Hilfe ihres Geliebten gegen diesen Schurken. Während einer Nacht nach dem Kampf, hatte sie es direkt aus dem Munde des Prinzen gehört, dass er zugab, wie viel stärker Son Goku im Vergleich zu ihm selbst war und wie sehr er seinen Langzeitrivalen bewunderte. Überwältigt und von Glück erfüllt aufgrund der Nachricht von Vegetas Wesensänderung, hatte sie die Tatsache außer Acht gelassen, dass dieser neue Lebensweg, sich endgültig an die Erde anzupassen, nicht so einfach für ihn werden würde, wie sie dachte.</p><p>Einen kurzen Blick zu ihm werfend, sah Bulma die dunklen Augen den weichen, nassen Rasen betrachten. Irgendetwas lag ihm auf dem Herzen und sie wollte genau wissen was es war. Nachdem sie ihren Kaffee hinuntergestürzt und ihr Frühstück nahezu verschlungen hatte, wechselte sie ihren Sitzplatz und ließ sich mit einem hörbaren Seufzen auf die nahe Couch im Wohnzimmer fallen. Da keine Reaktion des stillen Saiyajin folgte, seufzte sie lauter. Ein oder zwei Minuten blieb er stumm, dann räusperte Vegeta sich.</p><p>„Was willst du, Frau?“</p><p>Bulma verschränkte ihre Arme hinter ihrem Kopf und lächelte. Sie liebte es, wenn sie ihn zum Reden bringen konnte.</p><p>„Was ist mit dir los, Vegeta?“</p><p>Überraschenderweise knurrte er nicht ein automatisches „Nichts!“ oder stürmte aus dem Raum. Er drehte nur seinen Kopf, sodass er sie ansehen konnte und zog wie ein kleines Kind die Beine an. Die blauhaarige Schönheit lächelte abermals über das Bild, das sich ihr bot und wartete auf eine Antwort.</p><p>„Ich denke nur nach“, antwortete er leise.</p><p>Er beobachtete wie sie die Augenbrauen zusammenzog, während sie überlegte. Dann setzte sie sich auf.</p><p>„Es ist einen Monat her seit dem Kampf gegen Buu…“, begann sie. „Du wirktest glücklicher, entspannter und sogar so, als seist du in der Lage dich an der Gesellschaft anderer zu freuen, aber nun scheinst du so distanziert und nicht greifbar. Was bedrückt dich?“</p><p>Er runzelte die Stirn und wandte seinen Blick von ihr ab. „Ich denk nach.“</p><p>Ihre Ungeduld übermannte Bulma und sie ging zu ihm hinüber, setzte sich auf das schmale Fensterbrett, das in das Zimmer hineinragte und schob sich auf den Platz neben ihm. Noch vor wenigen Wochen hätte er sie wohl weggeschoben oder sich über ihren „fetten Hintern“, der ständig im Weg sei, mokiert. Jetzt aber rutschte er sogar, um ihr mehr Platz zu machen. Es schien fast so, als müsse er sich ihr offenbaren, ohne es zu können. Bulma verkniff sich ihr Grinsen, als sie zu dem Schluss kam, dass sie ihn möglicherweise in einen Streit verwickeln musste, damit er endlich den Grund für seine trübe Stimmung preisgeben würde. Wenn das nötig war, dann sollte es so sein. Sie genoss die Auseinandersetzungen mit ihm, waren es doch die Streitereien gewesen, die sie anfangs näher zueinander gebracht hatten.</p><p>„Es ist mehr als nur Nachdenken, Vegeta. Ich kann es in deinem Gesicht ablesen. Seitdem du gegen Buu gekämpft hast, bist du weich und harmlos geworden. Du kannst deine Emotionen nicht mehr verbergen!“</p><p>Vegeta knurrte tief in seiner Kehle, während seine sonst so ingeniöse Geliebte dümmlich grinste. Harmlos und weich hätten nie in einem Satz über ihn erwähnt werden sollen.</p><p>„Dann bin ich vielleicht etwas…abwesend gewesen in letzter Zeit. Nach solch einer Veränderung durch die ganze Sache mit Buu, denke ich, dass ich eine Chance verdiene mein Leben zu überdenken“, antwortete er steif.</p><p>Bulma blinzelte und blickte zu Boden. Er benahm sich nicht wütend oder entnervt, einfach nur kalt und roboterartig.</p><p>„Falls du jemanden zum Reden brauchst, ich bin immer da.“</p><p>Enttäuscht nickte Vegeta nur und sah von ihr weg. Bulma strich über sein Knie und stand auf. Auf dem Weg aus dem Zimmer hinaus, drehte sie sich noch einmal um und betrachtete den kleinen Kämpfer, der wiederum aus dem Fenster starrte. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und verließ den Raum.</p><p>Vegeta hob eine Hand an seine Schläfe und blickte in den traurig grauen Himmel. Ein Monat war vergangen seit dem Sieg über Buu. Die ersten paar Tage nach der ganzen Geschichte hatten sich für ihn wie ein Traum angefühlt. Er hatte sich wie auf Wolke sieben gefühlt. Selbst das Lachen der idiotischen Erdlinge und Spaß zu haben waren für ihn ertragbar gewesen. Sich darauf gefreut Bulma und seinen lebhaften Sohn Trunks wiederzusehen. Es hatte sich sogar gut angefühlt endlich zuzugeben, dass Kakarott die Nummer eins war, dabei zu helfen Buu auszulöschen, die Erde zu retten, mit seinem Erzrivalen zu fusionieren, seinen Sohn zu umarmen, sein Leben zu opfern, alles. Alles hatte sich wundervoll angefühlt und er selbst hatte sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben lebendig gefühlt. So...unbeschwert.</p><p>Selbst nachdem diese Gefühle der Freude über ihn hereingebrochen waren, erhoben sich, größtenteils dank Bulma, Fragen über seine Verwandlung in Majin. <em>Warum hast du das getan? Was hast du dir nur gedacht? Wie fühlst du dich gerade? </em>Als er diese Fragen beantwortet hatte, änderte sich seine Denkweise radikal.</p><p>Er hatte seine Gefühle geoffenbart, sieben Jahre im Irrglauben verbracht, dass Kakarott tot sei und nie zurückkäme. Und dann plötzlich war er da…einfach so! Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung war Vegeta mehr darauf gespannt gewesen den törichten Saiyajin zu sehen, als nur mit ihm zu kämpfen. Er hatte realisiert, dass er den Schwachkopf vermisst hatte. Und dann, tief in Babidis Schiff, hatte er gefühlt, wie der kleine Zauberer versuchte in seine Gedanken einzudringen. Hatte die Bilder von Bulma, Trunks und anderen Erdlingen, lachend und fröhlich vor seinem inneren Auge aufblitzen sehen und war wütend geworden. Je mehr Liebe und Zuneigung er für seine Familie empfinden würde, desto schwächer hatte er sich selbst werden sehen. Babidi hatte ihm diese Abbilder, die zeigten, wie alle ihn schwächten und verrieten, aufgezwungen und er hatte seinen Widerstand aufgegeben. Er hatte sich selbst die Möglichkeit gegeben stärker zu werden, um Son Goku zu besiegen. – Um Kakarott zu besiegen, den Einen, der ihm alle Träume gestohlen und ihn hatte leiden lassen.</p><p>Vegeta war tatsächlich nervös gewesen den Anderen all dies zu erklären, den Erdlingen. Und doch hatten sie es akzeptiert. Sie hatten ihn akzeptiert. Wenn Piccolo, C18 und den übrigen Kämpfern vergeben worden war, warum nicht ihm? Trotzdem. Nachdem er sie über seine Motive und über die Missverständnisse und Fehler aufgeklärt hatte, begann er sich selbst zu hinterfragen. Und darauf folgte…mehr. Etwas begann zu antworten – Stimmen…nicht einmal seine eigene und doch schienen sie ihm bekannt. Es passierte nicht zum ersten Mal. Vor vielen Jahren, auf Friezas Planeten, hatte er sich mit regelmäßig mit diesen Fragen und Antworten auseinandergesetzt, diesen Engeln und Teufeln auf seinen Schultern. Sogar als er Kakarott auf der Erde herausgefordert hatte und auf Namek angekommen war; diese geisterhaften Stimmen waren immer wieder zu ihm durchgedrungen.</p><p>Er hatte sich an die gezischten, spöttischen Bemerkungen, die verzweifelten Bitten und die grausamen Sticheleien in seinen Gedanken gewöhnt und noch nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sie verschwanden, nachdem er von Frieza getötet worden war. Nur in seltenen Situationen kamen sie zurück, um mit ihm zu streiten. Meist wenn er sehr gestresst oder kurz davor war zu brechen. Doch sie waren leiser, wenn die „Unterhaltungen“ nicht lange andauerten. Dann, nach Cell, waren sie lauter geworden, bis zu dem Punkt, an dem er vollkommen die Kontrolle verloren hatte, bevor sie wieder erstarben. Genau genommen waren sie drei oder vier Jahre vor der ganzen Buu Geschichte komplett fortgewesen. Zumindest hatte er das gedacht. Die ganze Zeit als Majin hindurch, ob er nun gegen Kakarott gekämpft oder hunderte von Menschen auf dem großen Turnier umgebracht hatte, hatten die Stimmen geschrien, geschäumt vor Wut und ihn angebrüllt. Verrückt. Das war die beste Art es zu beschreiben. Er hatte sich durch und durch verrückt gefühlt, nur mit Hilfe seines Instinktes gekämpft. Doch dann, nachdem er sich selbst zerstört und sich geöffnet hatte, waren sie wieder verschwunden…und bis vor Kurzem nicht zurückgekommen.</p><p>Bulma wollte, dass er mit ihr redete, ihr erzählte was mit ihm los war. Doch sie war ein Mensch. Und was würde ein Mensch tun, wenn ihm erklärt würde, dass der eigene Partner mit mehreren…nein, hunderten von Stimmen in seinem Kopf stritt? Ihn in eine Irrenanstalt stecken. Das war die Antwort der Menschen auf alles und es war in dem Fall egal, ob Bulma ihn nun liebte oder nicht. Er hatte „A Beautiful Mind“ gesehen und wusste nur zu gut, dass er sich in einer Zwangsjacke wiederfände, bevor er Saiyajin sagen könnte. Natürlich könnten weder Irrenanstalt, noch Zwangsjacke ihn jemals aufhalten, es zählte nur der Gedanke.</p><p>Darum saß er hier und versuchte schon seit Wochen die fremden, zischenden Stimmen in seinem Kopf zu ignorieren. Es raubte ihm alle Kraft und er wünschte, dass es einfach nur aufhörte. Warum sie gerade jetzt zurückgekommen waren, konnte er nicht herausfinden. Es schien nicht so, als sei Stress ein Grund. Möglicherweise belastete ihn etwas tief im Inneren und er wusste nicht warum. Natürlich hatte er sich einer großen Veränderung unterzogen und vielleicht war es das gewesen. Trotzdem, es hatte ihn eigentlich nicht beunruhigt. Er hatte sich glücklich gefühlt. Glücklich. Das Wort war ihm im Laufe seiner Kindheit unbekannt gewesen. Nun, wohlmöglich war das der Grund.</p><p>Während er die Hände auf seine Augen legte, stöhnte er und sackte in sich zusammen. Vielleicht war er nicht dazu erdacht worden, um glücklich zu sein. Vielleicht war er von Natur aus wütend. Vielleicht war er einfach nur verrückt. Er schaute mit seinen schwarzen Augen auf und ließ seinen Blick über den Rasen schweifen.</p><p>‚<em>Verrückt?</em>‘, fragte eine grollende, fauchende Stimme. Sie kam ihm bekannt vor. Solange er sich zurückerinnern konnte, war es diese Stimme gewesen, die ihn begleitet hatte. Sie war grausam, dunkel und irre, definitiv nicht eine seiner Favoriten. ‚<em>Wage es ja nicht das zu denken. Du bist ein Saiyajinprinz, nicht irgendein Irrer. Vergiss das nie, du Idiot.‘ </em></p><p>‚<em>Hol‘ Son Goku, bitte, hol‘ Son Goku. Bitte! BITTE!</em>‘</p><p>Vegeta presste seine Hände gegen die Ohren, obwohl es niemals die kreischenden Stimmen aussperren würde. Diese Stimme hasste er noch mehr, als die erste. Es war ein Kind, das zum ihm sprach und es weinte oder schrie in einem fort. Immer, wenn er es hörte, wollte er sich zusammenrollen und sterben, um dem überwältigenden Terror zu entgehen, den es mit sich brachte. Vegeta wünschte sich, dass er irgendetwas tun könnte, um diese Stimme aus seinen Gedanken zu verscheuchen. Trainieren, kämpfen, verprügelt werden, funktionierten normalerweise und ließen ihn vergessen. Nur nicht weiter dasitzen und diesen Phantomen zuhören. Abrupt stand er auf, flog zu seinem Raum, griff nach seinem blauen Trainingsanzug und sprang zum Fenster, noch während er seine weißen Stiefel anzog.</p><p>Gleichzeitig mit dem Aufreißen des Fensters ließ sich Vegeta in die gewittrige und dennoch kühle Luft fallen. Es war wirklich ein düsterer Tag. Der Himmel war in ein monotones Grau gehüllt und die Bäume trugen keine Blätter mehr. Der Herbst würde bald zu Ende gehen, doch die Luft war noch warm, trotz des kalten Windes. Es war ein Sonntagmorgen und all die Kirchgänger waren bereits auf dem Heimweg. Abgesehen davon wirkte die Welt ruhig und träge, sogar in der sonst so geschäftigen West City.</p><p>Schnell erreicht der Krieger Son Gokus Haus und klopfte an die kleine hölzerne Tür. Vegeta wippte ungeduldig mit der goldenen Spitze seines Stiefels und wartete mit verschränkten Armen. Als er schon daran dachte nochmals zu klopfen, flog die Tür auf und das breite, bärtige Gesicht des Rinderteufels begrüßte ihn. Der riesige Mann lachte und Vegeta kniff die Augen zusammen.</p><p>„Hallo Vegeta!“, dröhnte die Stimme des Riesen. „Du bist hier für Son Goku, nehme ich an?“</p><p>Der arrogante Saiyajin nickte nur und wandte seinen Blick ab.</p><p>
  <em>‚Aw, geh und heul dich beim perfekten Kakarott aus, du Feigling. Warum fällst du nicht auf die Knie und leckst-‘ </em>
</p><p>„Hey, ‘Geta!“ Eine fröhliche Stimme zog ihn aus dem Bann der gespenstigen Stimme.</p><p>Vegetas Kopf schnellte hoch und er wurde von einem großen, grinsenden Saiyajin begrüßt, der sich gerade seinen blauen Stoffgürtel um die Taille schlang. Der Prinz zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Insgeheim war er froh in der Nähe des stärkeren Kämpfers zu sein.</p><p>„Hier für 'ne Runde?“</p><p><em>‚Oder vielleicht mehr?‘</em>, warf ein Phantom ein<em>. ‚Hoffst wohl darauf ein bisschen Action zu bekommen, hm? Du hast die heiße Aufmerksamkeit, die du von Frieza bekamst, geliebt; vielleicht ist Kakarott besser? Vielleicht willst du seinen großen, steifen-' </em></p><p>„Warum sollte ich sonst hier sein, Kakarott? Tee und Kuchen?“</p><p>Son Goku lachte und trat heraus in das Zwielicht des Tages. Die bewaldete Gegend rund um Son Gokus kleines Haus herum war sehr viel nebliger als die Luft in der Stadt. Ein Schauer durchlief ihn, doch er schüttelte ihn ab.</p><p><em>‚Bitte sag ihm, was los ist!‘, </em>schrie das Kind.<em> ‚Bitte, lass nicht zu, dass sie mich verletzen! Bitte…BITTE! ‘ </em></p><p>„Also, wohin?“, fragte Vegeta nonchalant.</p><p>Son Goku zuckte mit den Achseln und drehte sich um. Hinter sich zeigend sagte er: „Tja, wir haben die Gegend letzte Woche ganz schön auseinandergenommen. Ich denke wir gehen etwas davon weg. Es gibt dort gewaltige Klippen und Wasserfälle, die Spaß machen könnten.</p><p>Vegeta knurrte nur als Zeichen seiner Zustimmung und die zwei flogen los. Vegeta blieb hinter Son Goku zurück und ließ seinen Gedanken freien Lauf, während er die rot besohlten blauen Schuhe des jüngeren Saiyajin fixierte. Dadurch, dass er den sich streitenden und spottenden Stimmen zuhörte, verging die Zeit wie im Fluge und schon bald standen sie auf einer langen, flachen Klippe.</p><p>Son Goku sah den älteren Mann an und duckte sich tief in eine Angriffshaltung. Er verzog verwirrt die Augenbrauen, als Vegeta scheinbar durch ihn hindurch blickte, seine Augen wie vernebelt, so als würde er den jüngeren Krieger vor sich nicht wahrnehmen. Er hatte noch nicht einmal eine Kampfhaltung angenommen, so sehr war er in Gedanken versunken.</p><p>„Vegeta?“, Son Goku entspannte sich wieder etwas und richtete sich auf. „Vegeta, was ist los?“</p><p>Immer noch bekam er keine Antwort, nur einen konzentrierten Ausdruck.</p><p>„Vegeta!“</p><p>Der Saiyajin machte eine ruckartige Bewegung mit dem Kopf und schüttelte ihn, um sich selbst in die Realität zurückzubringen. Er fühlte ein kurzes Aufwallen von Verärgerung in sich, aufgrund des besorgten Blickes auf dem Gesicht seines Verbündeten. Allerdings gab er sich alsbald selbst die Schuld dafür. Er hatte den Stimmen zu viel Macht gegeben, nachdem er zuvor beschlossen hatte sie zu ignorieren.</p><p>„Geht es dir gut?“</p><p>„Natürlich, Kakarott“, schnauzte Vegeta ihn an. Er bewegte sich nun auch in eine Angriffsstellung und zwang sich zu einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen. Ein Schauder der Erleichterung durchlief ihn, als Son Goku nur lächelte und es ihm gleichtat. Bevor er es überhaupt mitbekommen hatte, war Son Goku schon vom Boden abgehoben und schoss nun auf ihn zu.</p><p>Die beiden Krieger waren innerhalb eines Augenblicks in Luft, tauschten Tritte und Schläge aus. Die ganze Zeit waberten die Stimmen ununterbrochen durch Vegetas Kopf. Es war nicht normal, dass sie blieben, obwohl er sich auf das Kämpfen konzentrierte. Schweißtropfen standen ihm auf der Stirn und er wischte sie weg, bevor sie ihm in die Augen fallen konnten. Vegeta schlug mit der Faust nach Goku und seine behandschuhte Hand traf auf dessen Kinn, sodass er im freien Fall in Richtung des Bodens unter ihnen fiel.</p><p><em>‚Warum zerstörst du ihn nicht, jetzt wo er unvorbereitet ist?‘, </em>wisperte eine arrogante, aalglatte Stimme.</p><p><em>‚Weil ich nicht so bin!‘, </em>antwortete Vegeta, froh darüber einmal seine eigene Stimme zu hören. Son Goku landete hart und fasste sich wieder, während er den Schmutz von seinem orangen Gi abklopfte. Er blickte gen Himmel und grinste Vegeta an.</p><p>„Whoa, da ist wohl jemand bereit zu kämpfen.“ Son Goku ballte seine Fäuste und begann hochzupowern. „Tja, das bin ich auch!“</p><p>Vegetas Augen weiteten sich, als ein Blitz aus goldenem Licht auf ihn zuschoss. Eine große, harte Faust traf Vegetas Wange und er flog mehrere Meter rückwärts. Als er sein eigenes Powerlevel anhob, schimmerte sein sonst abstehendes, schwarzes Haar golden und die kalten, dunklen Augen nahmen einen strahlenden Türkiston an. Die zwei Super-Saiyajins fixierten einander, beide mit dem gleichen angespannten Grinsen im Gesicht.</p><p>
  <em>‚Schau ihn an, er sieht dich als einen ihm Gleichgestellten. Er ist niedriger als du in der Hierarchie, schwächer als du, dümmer als du. Nutze den Überraschungseffekt und töte ihn! Töte ihn jetzt!‘ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta stoppte plötzlich, riss seine türkisen Augen weiter auf. Hatte er etwa gerade der Stimme in seinem Kopf gehorcht? Ehe er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, war Son Goku wieder vor ihm. Der Himmel leuchtete hellgolden auf, als die zwei gewaltigen Kräfte kollidierten. In einem fanatischen Austausch von Schlägen und Tritten setzten die beiden Saiyajin noch mehr Kraft frei. Die Fäuste verschränkend schlug Vegeta auf Son Gokus Kopf ein. Mit einem Schmerzensschrei taumelte der größere Kämpfer wieder Richtung Boden.</p><p>
  <em>‚SCHLAG ZU! TU ES JETZT!‘ </em>
</p><p>Ein Auge zugekniffen, keuchte Son Goku auf. Ein extrem starker Energiestrahl flog auf ihn zu. Gerade noch in der Lage auszuweichen, warf sich der in Orange gekleidete Krieger in die entgegensetzte Richtung der rosafarbenen Energie. Beim Auftreffen auf dem Boden sandte ihn die Druckwelle jedoch rückwärts in den angrenzenden Wald. Schwer atmend auf der Erde liegend, starrte Son Goku die Baumwipfel über sich an und versuchte die gerade geschehene Situation nachzuvollziehen.</p><p>Vegeta hatte gerade eine seiner finalen Attacken auf ihn losgelassen. Er kämpfte eindeutig ungezügelter als sonst. Der ausdruckslose Blick des Prinzen nach ihrer Ankunft im Gebiet kam ihm wieder ins Gedächtnis. Irgendetwas beschäftigte den arroganten Krieger. Vielleicht war das Trainieren mit ihm doch keine so gute Idee gewesen.</p><p>„Kakarott?“, rief ihm eine besorgte Stimme zu.</p><p>Son Gokus türkise Augen weiteten sich, als Vegetas Schatten über den Bäumen auftauchte. Mit seinen behandschuhten Händen strich Vegeta die Blätter auseinander und ein leicht angespanntes Gesicht spähte hinunter zu dem gefallenen, zerkratzten Saiyajin. Son Goku setzte sich mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck auf. Er zuckte aufgrund seiner schmerzenden Gelenke zusammen und erhob sich. Seine orange Kleidung war zerrissen und auch er selbst war ziemlich dreckig. Als er aufblickte, ließ Son Goku ein kleines Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen.</p><p>„Mann, du bist heute echt bereit zu kämpfen.“</p><p>Ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck, den Son Goku nur selten gesehen hatte, erschien auf den Zügen des Prinzen. Er sah fast…sich seiner Schuld bewusst…und verängstigt aus.</p><p>„Ich…hab mich wohl etwas hineingesteigert. Um…sorry.“</p><p>Son Goku Verwunderung über Vegetas Verlegenheit war an seinen Augen ablesbar. Vegeta entschuldigte sich nur selten. Fast nie sah er von seinen eigenen Handlungen aufgewühlt aus. Möglicherweise war das alles nur ein Missverständnis. Son Goku grinste. Das Training würde fortgeführt werden.</p><p>„Kein Problem, ‘Geta. Bereit?”</p><p>Bevor Vegeta auch nur seinen Mund öffnen konnte, wurde er schon vom Körper des schwereren Kriegers getroffen und die beiden schlitterten über den orange-braunen Boden nahe der Abbruchkante der großen Klippe. Vegeta war immer noch durch seine fehlende Selbstkontrolle abgelenkt und deshalb nicht auf den Angriff gefasst gewesen. Sich darauf zu konzentrieren sich selbst zu verteidigen war nicht einfach. Die Stimmen schrien lauter denn je. Zusammen mit dem Gezische und Gespött fühlte er, wie die Wut sich seltsam in im breit machte. Er fokussierte seinen sich manifestierenden Zorn auf sein Gegenüber, doch er konnte keinen Fehler, den er für eine Attacke hätte ausnutzen können, erkennen.</p><p>Der Prinz fand sich selbst nahe der Abbruchkante wieder und versuchte noch mehr seiner Kraft zu bündeln. Durch ein paar Schläge war Vegeta in der Lage Son Goku in die Defensive zu drängen.</p><p><em>,Dieser Scheißkerl!‘,</em> kreischte eine schrille, rasende Stimme. <em>,Töte ihn! Töte ihn! Du hast es schon einmal fast geschafft, schieß den Arsch jetzt endlich ab!‘ </em></p><p><em> ,Nein!‘,</em> schrie eine junge, kindliche Stimme. <em>,Son Goku! Er ist Son Goku, unser Freund! Er mag uns!‘</em></p><p>
  <em>,Du Schwächling! Du Nichts! Sieh wie er dich belächelt! Töte ihn, töte ihn! Er ist nicht stärker als du…er war es NIEMALS!‘ </em>
</p><p>Mit einem gutturalen Schrei brachen die Emotionen, die durch diese Stimme hervorgerufen wurden, aus Vegeta heraus und nahmen ihn in Besitz. Es wirkte so, als wäre er nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne. Eine unbekannte, seltsame Macht ergriff Besitz von ihm. Seine Energie wuchs drastisch an und auf einmal schoss ein Schuss aus gelber Energie nach dem anderen aus seinen behandschuhten Händen. Mit einem überraschten Ausruf wich Son Goku zurück und versuchte dem Kreuzfeuer aus gelben Explosionen zu entkommen, doch Vegeta schnellte vorwärts und fasste ihn am orangen Kragen.</p><p>Son Goku schnappte nach Luft, als er den verzerrten Ausdruck im Gesicht seines Verbündeten sah. Der bekannte, wilde Zorn zeigte sich in seinen Augen und Son Goku war davon wie gefangen. Irgendetwas war definitiv falsch. Vegeta knirschte mit den Zähnen, das Gesicht eine Maske tiefen Hasses, die Pupillen verschleiert von Wut. Das Bild von Groll und Abscheu in seinem Gesicht lenkte Son Goku von dem plötzlichen Energiestoß ab, der ihn rückwärtstaumeln ließ.</p><p>Vegeta fiel über ihn her wie ein ausgehungertes, wildes Tier, das nach langer Zeit wieder Futter bekam. Son Goku schrie auf, als die harten Fäuste sein Gesicht und seine Haut trafen. Haut platzte auf, Muskeln wurden zerquetscht. Panik machte sich in ihm angesichts von Vegetas Handeln breit; er ließ seinen Energiepegel noch mehr ansteigen, sodass die daraus resultierende Druckwelle den Prinzen von ihm abdrängte. Noch während er spürte wie sich seine Gesichtsknochen veränderten und sein Haar von einem Moment zum anderen knielang wurde, griff er seinen Kontrahenten an.</p><p>Wie der Trainingskampf so außer Kontrolle geraten konnte, wusste Son-Goku nicht, aber er würde ihn beenden müssen, bevor einer von ihnen sich noch ernsthaft verletzte. Ohne Überraschung oder Angst zu zeigen, flog Vegeta furchtlos auf den sehr viel stärkeren Saiyajin zu. Die goldenen Auren explodierten geradezu und als das gelbe Licht sich langsam verzog, hörte man das Geräusch von Schüssen und einen schmerzerfüllten Schrei. Vegeta ging nieder. Son Goku schoss vorwärts, als der arg ramponierte Prinz schmerzhaft auf dem Boden aufkam. Das Blut überströmte seine Arme und sein Gesicht.</p><p> </p><p>Doch als Son Goku den verletzten Saiyajin ansah, war der Ausdruck auf dessen Gesicht noch intensiver geworden. Die Zähne fletschend und vor Wut zitternd zog sich die Kreatur, die Vegeta momentan beherrschte, in eine sitzende Position. Die glasigen, gefühllosen Augen blickten auf und trafen auf Son Gokus. Son Goku wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihm etwas daran bekannt vorkam. Doch er konnte nicht lange darüber grübeln, denn der in Blau gekleidete Krieger erhob sich von den Felsen und griff erneut an. Son Goku wich ohne ersichtliche Mühe aus, machte jedoch keinen Versuch seinen Freund zu stoppen.</p><p>„Vegeta! Was ist los? Beruhig’ dich!“</p><p>Aber nichts von dem schien Vegetas verwirrten Geist zu erreichen. Ein Gewirr aus Stimmen herrschte in einem Kopf und eine bekannte, zischende Stimme hatte die Kontrolle. Der Vegeta, der das Schlachtfeld betreten hatte, war zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr vorhanden.</p><p>Sogar in seiner Super-Saiyajin 3 Form wurde Son Goku langsam, aber sicher müde von den nicht enden wollenden Attacken. Wenn er Vegeta zurückdrängte, dann ließ das ebenjenen nur noch mehr außer Kontrolle geraten. Plötzlich streckte Vegeta beide Arme aus und kurz darauf erfüllte das Hissen von offener Elektrizität die Luft. Der Energieball wurde rasch größer und größer. Son Goku wurde klar, dass Vegeta einen Final Flash zu formen begonnen hatte. - Größer noch als der, den er benutzt hatte, um Cell zu töten.</p><p>„Hör auf, Vegeta! Du wirst damit den ganzen Planeten zerstören!“</p><p>Über das Knistern der Energie hinweg hörte Son Goku ein irres Gelächter. Es war die Art von Lachen, die Son Goku seit seinem ersten Kampf mit Vegeta nicht mehr gehört hatte. In einem Anflug von Panik teleportierte Son Goku sich hinter Vegeta. Zu schnell, als dass Vegeta sich hätte umdrehen können, schlugen Son Gokus Hände gegen die Rückseite seines Kopfes. Die bläuliche Energie verschwand augenblicklich mit einem blendenden Licht und der schwer verletzte Krieger wurde auf einen Überhang der Klippe geschleudert, der sofort abbrach und den Prinzen den Abhang hinunterriss.</p><p>Son Goku blinzelte, als sich das helle Licht verzog und hielt nach Vegeta Ausschau. Er konnte ihn nirgends ausmachen und Furcht ergriff ihn. Er senkte sein Energielevel auf den Normalpegel. Mit seinen Sinnen nahm er die dahinschwindende Aura in der Tiefe des Abgrunds wahr und die Luft entwich ihm. Er stieß sich vom Boden ab und flog hinab in die neu entstandene Höhle. Dort in den Gesteinstrümmern sah er eine kleine Gestalt liegen. Einen tiefen Atemzug später, landete Son Goku neben dem blutenden Körper und zuckte zusammen, als er das Blut, das an der Rückseite des Kopfes hervortrat, bemerkte.</p><p>Vegeta lag vollkommen still da und hatte das zerschrammte, blutige Gesicht dem bewölkten, düsteren Himmel zugewandt. Seine sonst so scharfen schwarzen Augen wirkten jetzt eher grau und fast leblos. Sein blauer Trainingsanzug bestand nur noch aus Fetzen, Blut bedeckte seinen Körper. Son Goku schloss seine Augen und griff nach Vegetas Hand, die noch in dem zerstörten Handschuh steckte.</p><p>„Bitte, mach’ jetzt nicht schlapp. Ich wollte doch nicht...Ich wollte nicht…“</p><p> </p><p>Son Goku schaute hinab auf den blutbesudelten Felsen und fühlte einen leichten Druck gegen seine Hand. Als er aufsah, waren die grauen, verschleierten Augen ihm zugewandt. Vegeta zog die Augenbrauen zusammen; auf den ersten Blick dachte Son Goku, er würde weinen. In einem unsicheren Atemzug keuchte Vegeta auf und er begann seine Augen zu schließen.</p><p>"Kak…Kakarott."</p><p>„Schhh“, sagte Son Goku und strich das Blut von Vegetas Augenbraue. Der Prinz sah weder weg, noch veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. All der Zorn war verflogen und was blieb war…Angst.</p><p>„Kakarott…hil…hilf mir.“</p><p>Seine Augen schlossen sich und seine Hand fiel aus Son Gokus Griff. Der größere Saiyajin sog pfeifend die Luft ein und lehnte sich vor. Mit großer Erleichterung sah er seinen Freund unregelmäßig atmen. Er hob ihn vorsichtig in seine Arme, darauf bedacht die Kopfwunde nicht noch zu verschlimmern. Während Vegeta in Son Gokus Armen lag, lief das Blut in Strömen über Son Gokus Körper. Der Krieger schaute zu dem blutbefleckten Geröll und biss die Zähne zusammen.</p><p>Irgendetwas war furchtbar im Argen mit Vegeta und dieser wusste das auch. Was auch immer im Gange war, Son Goku konnte es nicht ertragen den mächtigen Prinzen in solch einem Zustand zu sehen. Er brauchte Hilfe und schnell.</p><p>„Mach dir keine Sorgen Vegeta“, sagte er zu dem bewusstlosen Saiyajin in seinen Armen, „Wir finden schon heraus, was mit dir los ist. Du bist nicht allein.“</p><p>Und damit flackerten die Umrisse des hochgewachsenen Mannes kurz und er verschwand, das durch ihren Kampf mit Blut befleckte Gestein zurücklassend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Enter here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Son Goku  beginnt seine Reise in Vegetas Gedankenwelt, findet einen Palast und trifft auf äußerst seltsame Manifestationen.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Son Goku! Was ist passiert?“</p>
<p>Der junge Dende kam auf den erschöpften Krieger zu, als dieser hochschaute. Popo folgte ihm auf dem Fuße. Als er seinen Blick schweifen ließ, konnte Son Goku die hochgewachsene Gestalt Piccolos erkennen, der nahe einer der glatten, weißen Wände stand. Son Goku legte Vegeta vorsichtig auf den Boden und richtete sich dann auf, einen ernsten Ausdruck im Gesicht.</p>
<p>„Wir wollten eigentlich nur trainieren…aber es blieb nicht dabei.“</p>
<p>Dende konnte die Bestürzung in Gokus Stimme hören und richtete seinen Blick auf den sonst so zuversichtlichen Krieger. Überrascht entdeckte er Schuld und Angst in dessen Gesicht. Dende hockte sich neben Vegeta hin und breitete die grünen Hände über seinem reglosen Körper aus.</p>
<p>„Es ist okay, Son Goku“, sagte der junge Namekianer. „Du weißt doch: Vegeta verfällt manchmal in einen Rausch.“</p>
<p>Son Goku schüttelte den Kopf, wobei sein schwarzes Haar ungebändigt durch die Luft wirbelte. „Nein, es ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung mit Vegeta. Er bat mich um Hilfe, bevor er ohnmächtig wurde. Er hatte Angst.“</p>
<p>Dende kniff die schwarzen Augen zusammen und Son Goku bemerkte, dass Piccolo sich zu ihnen gesellt hatte. Zu hören, dass der arrogante Prinz, der nie nach Hilfe fragte - schon gar nicht Son Goku - um Rettung flehte, war sehr beunruhigend.</p>
<p>Dende wandte seinen Blick dem blutenden Saiyajin vor sich zu und legte seine Finger auf dessen Brust. Nachdem er seine Augen geschlossen hatte, erschien ein schwaches Leuchten und der kleine Namekianer begann zu murmeln. Von einem Augenblick auf den anderen schlug er schwer atmend die Augen wieder auf. Piccolo, Son Goku und Popo traten näher heran und fixierten den Heiler mit ihren Blicken.</p>
<p>„Was sein, Dende?“, fragte Popo.</p>
<p>Schweiß rann über sein grünes Gesicht und er stand unsicher auf. Die drei anderen um ihn herum machten ihm Platz und sahen nervös dabei zu, wie er zitterte. Ein Ausdruck größter Furcht machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit und seine schwarzen Augen konnten sich nicht von Vegetas bewegungslosem Körper losreißen.</p>
<p>„Ich…ich habe eine Stimme in seinem Innern gehört“, stammelte er. „In dem Moment, als ich ihn berührte, spürte ich eine boshafte, unbarmherzige Präsenz sprechen.“</p>
<p>Goku machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Was hat sie gesagt?“</p>
<p>Dende schüttelte den Kopf, als ob er versuchte seinen Geist von dem zu klären, was er gerade gehört hatte. „Sie stritt sich. Ich habe mehrere Stimmen gehört, aber eine stach aus ihnen heraus. Ich hörte wie jemand oder etwas sagte: <em>‚Lass mich heraus, lass mich heraus, bitte!‘ </em>Eine andere warf mit furchtbaren Dingen um sich: <em>‘Hör auf du jammerndes Stück Dreck. Ich reiß’ dich in Stücke; ich erwürg’ dich mit deinen eigenen Eingeweiden. Wenn hier irgendjemand regieren sollte, dann bin ich das, nicht ein sabbernder, winselnder Weichling.‘</em>“</p>
<p>Son Gokus dunkle Augen sahen Piccolo an. Sie beide wirkten, als wären sie bereit jeden Moment zu kämpfen.</p>
<p>„Ist er besessen?“, fragte Piccolo.</p>
<p>Son Goku blieb stumm und blickte hinunter auf Vegetas immer fahler werdende Haut. Eine kleine Lache aus Blut war dabei sich unter seinem Kopf zu bilden. Er wusste, dass Vegeta schnell Hilfe brauchte und doch war er sich nicht sicher, ob Dende stark genug sein würde, um den Stimmen standzuhalten. Mehr noch, er war unsicher, ob eine Heilung Vegeta auch mental helfen würde.</p>
<p>„Wenn hier irgendjemand hier regieren sollte, dann bin ich das?“, wiederholte Son Goku. „Was soll das überhaupt heißen?“</p>
<p>„Vielleicht gibt es in Vegeta immer noch einen Teil, der alles kontrollieren will. Vielleicht sind die Nebeneffekte der Majin-Verwandlung immer noch in ihm“, antwortete Piccolo.</p>
<p>„Nein.“ Alle Augen richteten sich auf Dende. „Es waren verschiedene Stimmen. Sie gehörten nicht Vegeta oder zumindest nicht einem Vegeta, den ich bis jetzt getroffen habe.“</p>
<p>„Du denken es sein klug ihn schnell zu heilen?“, wollte Popo wissen. Es stimmte, dass das Blut, das von Vegetas Verletzungen herrührte, kein gutes Omen war.</p>
<p>Dende nickte. „Ja, er braucht Hilfe.“ Während er sich vorsichtig vorwärtsbewegte, streckte er die Hände aus, doch Son Gokus große Hand stoppte ihn.</p>
<p>„Warte.“</p>
<p>Der schwarzhaarige Saiyajin machte nun auch einen Schritt vor und ließ sich an der Seite seines Verbündeten nieder. Nachdem er zur Beruhigung tief eingeatmet hatte, legte Son Goku eine Hand auf Vegetas Stirn und konzentrierte sich. Wenige Minuten später war er in der Lage auf die Gedanken und Erinnerungen im Geist des älteren Saiyajins zuzugreifen. Nachdem die Geschehnisse des Tages aufgeblitzt waren, wurde er auf einmal tiefer hineingezogen.</p>
<p>
  <em>‚Sieh mal einer an…der verdammte König von Kraft und Bonhomie.‘</em>
</p>
<p>Son Goku wirbelte herum und suchte nach dem Besitzer der Stimme, doch er war umgeben von absoluter Dunkelheit. Er versuchte sein Energielevel zu erhöhen. Nur zu schnell besann er sich, dass er sich nur in einem Gedanken, nicht der realen Welt, befand. Zudem war er nicht einmal vollständig in Vegetas Gedanken eingetaucht…nahm er an. Er würde wohl einfach zuhören müssen, was dieses…Ding zu sagen hatte. Die Stimme war ihm so vertraut und ein Hauch von Arroganz schwang in ihr mit. Es war beunruhigend, obschon Son Goku keine Angst zeigen würde.</p>
<p>„Wo ist Vegeta?“, fragte Goku barsch.</p>
<p>Ein grausames Kichern „echote“ in der Dunkelheit und Son Goku grollte ungeduldig.</p>
<p>
  <em>‚Dümmer denn je! Du veränderst dich auch nie. Ich bin Vegeta, der echte Vegeta und ich werde die Kontrolle übernehmen, sobald er aufwacht. Also beeil’ dich und weck deinen kleinen Freund wieder auf.‘</em>
</p>
<p>Son Goku wollte gerade etwas darauf erwidern, als eine andere Stimme sich zu Wort meldete.</p>
<p>
  <em>‚HA! Du? Du bist zu weich, mein lieber Elite! Kein anderer als ich wird so einen mächtigen Körper kontrollieren. Geh zurück in das Drecksloch, aus dem du hervorgekrochen bist!‘</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‚Du-!‘</em>
</p>
<p><em>‚Son Goku? Son Goku, bitte! Sie werden alles zerstören!‘, rief</em> eine dünne, hohe Stimme<em>. ‚Der Vegeta, den du kennst und um den du dich sorgst, hat sich verloren. Du musst ihn finden, bevor die anderen ihren Weg hinausfinden! Bitte, hilf ihm. Hilf mir! Lass die Bösen nicht die gewinnen. Sie-‘</em></p>
<p>
  <em>‚NARR!‘</em>
</p>
<p>Son Goku zuckte zusammen, als die junge Stimme schrill vor Schmerz aufheulte. Sich wieder umdrehend, wünschte Son Goku, dass er das Geschehen mitverfolgen könnte, doch da war nichts, nur Schwärze. Unter dem markerschütternden Geheul hörte er weitere Auseinandersetzungen, Lachen und Brüllen. Als er sich gerade von der Oberfläche, auf der er stand, abstoßen wollte, wurde er plötzlich von einer Welle dunkler, abscheulicher Energie überrollt. Er fühlte, wie sein Körper erstarrte und zu zittern begann. Entsetzen und Furcht nahmen ihn in Besitz. Was auch immer diese Stimmen darstellten, sie waren auf jeden Fall vollkommen bösartig. Son Goku hörte sich selbst, über den Wirbelwind aus Geräuschen und Zorn hinweg, vor Schmerz aufschreien. Plötzlich war er wieder in der Realität.</p>
<p>Als er sich aufsetzte, bemerkte er, dass er neben Vegeta auf dem Boden gelegen hatte. Piccolo hielt die Hand, die er auf Vegetas Stirn gelegt hatte und alle, die um ihn herumstanden, wirkten sehr besorgt. Son Goku schluckte hart und sah sie an.</p>
<p>„Was…was ist passiert?“</p>
<p>„Du saßt für eine Minute nur da und fingst dann an zu zucken. Danach fielst du vornüber und begannst zu schreien und um dich zu treten. An dem Punkt hat Piccolo deine Hand genommen und die Verbindung unterbrochen“, erklärte Dende. „Was ist passiert?“</p>
<p>Kopfschüttelnd blickte Son Goku zu Vegeta und stand dann schwankend auf. Seinen Freund so vor sich liegend zu sehen, gefangen zusammen mit den Phantomen der Bosheit, machte ihn krank. Wie lange hatte er schon mit ihnen gelebt? Vegeta war verängstigt gewesen und Son Goku nun entschlossen ihm zu helfen.</p>
<p>„Diese Stimmen, Dende“, fing Son Goku an. „Sie versuchen zu entkommen. Wir können ihn nicht heilen, weil in ihm ein Kampf darum, wer ihn kontrolliert, stattfindet. Als wir heute trainiert haben, wirkte er distanziert und unkonzentriert. Als würde er jemandem zuhören. Dann verlor er die Kontrolle. Er war nicht mehr er selbst. Irgendetwas hat ihn übernommen und ich musste ihn ausschalten, bevor er mich oder sich selbst hätte töten können. Ehe er das Bewusstsein verlor, sah er verängstigt aus und bat mich ihm zu helfen.“ Die Anderen blieben stumm, während er sprach. Son Goku ballte die Fäuste, als seine Wut sich vervielfachte. „Was auch immer mit Vegeta passiert, er braucht Hilfe. Und das ist, was ich tun werde: Ihm helfen. Er hat in seinem Leben genug gelitten. Es wird Zeit, dass das beendet wird.“</p>
<p>„Aber wie?“, erkundigte sich Piccolo. Son Gokus schwarze Augen bohrten sich in die seinen.</p>
<p>„Eine Stimme da drinnen erzählte mir davon, dass die bösen Stimmen versuchten sich mit Gewalt einen Weg aus Vegeta heraus zu erzwingen, um Kontrolle zu erlangen. Ich werde mich in sein Bewusstsein begeben und den wahren Vegeta finden. Den, den wir kennen und dem wir vertrauen können. Ich bringe ihn zurück, bevor er als eine andere Person aufwacht.“</p>
<p>Piccolo äußerte seinen Unmut über die gefährliche Idee. „Warum können wir ihn nicht einfach heilen und sehen, was passiert? Selbst, wenn du ihn findest, würde er aufwachen und sich dann um die Stimmen in seinem Kopf kümmern müssen. Und überhaupt, denk’ doch mal an die Gefahr, in die du dich begeben würdest. In Vegetas Kopf wird’s garantiert kein Zuckerschlecken.“</p>
<p>Son Goku unterbrach ihren Blickkontakt und wandte sich den Wolken zu, die an der Plattform vorbeizogen. „Es ist ein zu großes Risiko ihn einfach zu heilen, aufzuwecken, und zu schauen, was passiert. Wir können Vegeta nicht verlieren und stattdessen einen verrückten Killer herumlaufen lassen. Er bat mich um Hilfe und ich werde ihm helfen. Wenn selbst Vegeta von diesen Dingen in sich so entsetzt ist, werde ich ihn nicht leiden lassen und seine Bitte ignorieren. Was sich mir auch in den Weg stellt, ich werde alles und jeden bekämpfen.“</p>
<p>Dende lächelte und sah zu dem mutigen Krieger hoch. Natürlich würde er erfolgreich sein. Er hatte Son Goku schon wahre Kunststücke vollbringen und jedwede Hindernisse auf seinem Weg besiegen sehen. Er hatte recht. Wenn Vegeta Hilfe brauchte, dann würden sie alles in ihrer Macht Stehende tun. Er hatte die Erde ebenfalls gerettet und ohne seine Entschlossenheit und seinen Herzenswandel hätte sie aufgehört zu existieren.</p>
<p>„Bevor du hineingehst, Son Goku“, sagte Dende, „erlaube uns ein einige von Vegetas Wunden zu heilen. Und deine auch. Es sieht wirklich aus, als hättet ihr einen Mordskampf gehabt.“</p>
<p>Son Goku schmunzelte und nickte. „Hatten wir.“ Ein lautes Knurren ertönte und der Saiyajin umklammerte plötzlich seinen Bauch. „Oh! Und könnte ich vorher etwas essen? Ich verhungere!“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bulma wurde zum Himmelspalast gerufen und über die jüngsten Ereignisse informiert. Ohne Zögern landeten sie und Trunks auf der gefliesten Oberfläche der flachen Konstruktion, ihre blauen Augen mit Panik erfüllt.</p>
<p>„Wo ist er?“</p>
<p>Sie drängte an Dende und Mr. Popo vorbei und sog hörbar Luft ein, als sie den bewegungslosen, schlaffen Körper ihres Geliebten auf dem weichen Bett, in einem der offenen Räume des Palastes, liegen sah. Sein Kopf war sorgfältig bandagiert und auch seine Arme und Beine waren durch Verbände verhüllt.</p>
<p>„Dad!“ Der lilahaarige Junge lief an die Seite seines Vaters und fasste ihn an der Schulter. Bulma strich über den Rücken ihres Sohnes.</p>
<p>Vater und Sohn waren sich nach dem Kampf mit Buu sehr viel nähergekommen. Nachdem er Trunks umarmt und ihm gestanden hatte, dass er sich etwas aus Bulma und seinem Sohn machte, war das Duo beinahe nicht mehr voneinander zu trennen gewesen. Bulma musste ihre Tränen zurückhalten, als ihr achtjähriger Sohn versuchte seinen verwundeten Vater zu trösten. Beiden war berichtet worden, was sich seit dem Morgen ereignet hatte und welcher Plan nun verfolgt werden würde. Trotzdem blieb eine große Ungewissheit. Bulma hatte nie zuvor erlebt, dass eine Mission so durchgeplant worden war, wie diese. Sie war besonders beruhigt, weil bei allem ihr Ehemann im Mittelpunkt stehen würde.</p>
<p>„Es wird alles gut,“ erschreckte sie plötzlich eine Stimme.</p>
<p>Beide, Bulma und Trunks, sprangen auf und drehten sich zu Son Goku um. Ein zuversichtliches Grinsen hatte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit gemacht und er legte eine Hand auf Bulmas Schulter.</p>
<p>„Er hat schon vieles durchgemacht“, meinte Son Goku. „Wenn ich fertig bin, ist er so gut wie neu. Vertraut mir.“</p>
<p>Er sah zu, wie Bulmas Gesicht sich langsam verzerrte und ihre Lippen zu zittern begannen. Mit einem lauten Schrei warf sie ihre Arme um den Hals des hochgewachsenen Mannes und weinte. Bei ihrem ältesten Freund konnte sie immer Trost finden, doch diese ganze Mission verängstigte sie so sehr. Was, wenn Vegeta nie wieder der Alte sein würde? Was, wenn er für immer verloren wäre?</p>
<p>Sie weinte und weinte bis zur Erschöpfung. Erst dann ließ sie Goku los. Während sie zurücktrat, wischte sie sich übers Gesicht und nahm seine Hand.</p>
<p>„Er war so unglücklich in letzter Zeit“, schniefte Bulma. „Er wirkte so verloren.“ Sie blickte aus schimmernd blauen Augen auf. „Bitte, finde ihn und bring ihn zu mir zurück. Bring mir meinen geliebten Prinzen zurück.“</p>
<p>Son Goku nickte und lächelte sie warm an. „Es ist Vegeta. Der kann sich nicht verlieren. Alles wird gut, Bulma, Trunks.“</p>
<p>„Und du pass’ auch auf dich auf“, wisperte Bulma und küsste seine große Hand.</p>
<p>„Auf jeden Fall.“</p>
<p>Nachdem er von Dende geheilt worden war und ungefähr vierzehn Teller mit Essen gegessen hatte, war Son Goku bereit sich auf seine dunkle und ungewöhnliche Reise zu begeben. Da er stets neugierig und fasziniert von Vegeta gewesen war und der Art wie dessen Verstand arbeitete, fühlte Son Goku, wie eine kindliche Erwartung ihn erfüllte. Er ging zu dem Bett, das neben Vegetas aufgebaut worden war und machte es sich bequem. Während er eine Hand auf Vegetas bandagierte Stirn legte, blickte er in die angespannten und besorgten Gesichter, die ihn beobachteten.</p>
<p>„Wenn es da drinnen zu heiß wird, Son Goku, dann sorg’ dafür, dass du schnell ’rauskommst“, sagte Piccolo.</p>
<p>Son Goku nickte und hielt seinen Daumen hoch. „Sicher, aber keine Sorge, ich bin eh stärker als Vegeta, also dürfte es nicht so schlimm werden. Nichts für ungut, Trunks.“</p>
<p>„Ist schon in Ordnung, Son Goku. Bring einfach meinen Dad zurück.“</p>
<p>„Du wirst in den Gedanken eines anderen sein“, erklärte Dende. „Unsere Regeln gelten dort nicht. Sei wachsam und vorsichtig.“</p>
<p>Son Goku lachte. „Okay, okay, genug der Schwarzseherei.“ Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. „Bis später, Leute.“</p>
<p>Er entspannte seinen Körper und öffnete seinen Geist. Son Goku erlaubte sich selbst wieder in die fremde Welt von Vegetas Gedanken einzudringen. Alle anderen Gedanken ausblendend, stieg Son Goku mental aus seinem eigenen Körper und schuf sich ein spirituelles Spiegelbild in Vegetas Kopf. Er grinste zuversichtlich, als er seine Hände vor sein Gesicht hob. Sie sahen massiv und real aus. Nachdem er einige Tritte und Schläge ausprobiert hatte, fühlte er sich entschlossen genug, um sich so schnell wie möglich auf den Weg zu machen.</p>
<p>Doch als er sich umsah, herrschte wieder die Finsternis vor. Er seufzte und blickte sich um, konnte jedoch keinen Eingang finden. Ungeduldig schnaubend warf er die Arme in Luft.</p>
<p>„Das ist dämlich! Wie soll ich ihn finden, wenn ich mich noch nicht einmal hier zurechtfinde?“</p>
<p>Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als ein Blitz aus blauem Licht durch sein Blickfeld zuckte. Augenblicklich begab er sich in eine Kampfposition und wartete. Nichts passierte. Ein weiterer königsblauer Blitz. Er stieß tief in seiner Kehle ein warnendes Grollen aus. Der blaue Blitz stoppte und Son Gokus Augen weiteten sich, als eine exakte Kopie Vegetas sich ihm zuwandte und ihn betrachtete. Allerdings fanden sich weder das Grinsen oder der mürrische Gesichtsausdruck, noch der stechende Blick in dem jungen Gesicht.</p>
<p>Er schien ungefähr fünfzehn oder sechzehn Jahre alt und wirkte erschöpft und furchtvoll. So erschöpft, dass er nicht den Eindruck machte, als könne er noch laufen. Goku sah ihn forschend an. Er katalogisierte den langen, schwarzen Pony und den einfachen, blauen Kampfanzug. Als er genauer hinsah, fiel Son Goku auf, dass Teile des Anzuges zerrissen waren und sich auf dem ganzen Körper dunkle Blutflecken befanden. Er war schlank und feingliedrig, fast knochig. Das geschwächte Kind mutete eher wie ein Tier im Todeskampf an. Es sah aus, als wollte es wegrennen, ohne dass noch Energie dafür übrig gewesen wäre. Son Goku machte einen Schritt vorwärts und hielt ihm eine tröstende Hand hin.</p>
<p>„Hey, alles okay. Ich werde dir nicht wehtun.“</p>
<p>Als er sich ihm näherte, taumelte der junge Vegeta rückwärts und streckte die behandschuhten Hände in der samtigen Dunkelheit aus. Son Goku griff nach ihnen, was ein leises Wimmern in Vegeta hervorrief. Das uncharakteristische Geräusch stoppte ihn und er richtete er sich auf und blickte hinab zu der hockenden Gestalt. War dieser Vegeta real oder nur eine Erinnerung? Konnte man ihm überhaupt trauen? Als Son Goku sah, wie der gebrochene Junge von ihm wegrutschte, wusste er, dass keine Bedrohung von ihm ausgehen würde. Es war nur ein bizarres Abbild, eine Manifestation.</p>
<p>„Es ist okay. Ich bin hier, um zu helfen.“</p>
<p>Doch der schmächtige Junge kniff die Augen zusammen und drückte sich gegen die Dunkelheit, als würde er einen Angriff erwarten. Goku schritt weiter auf ihn zu und hockte sich vor dem Prinzen nieder. Vegeta atmete keuchend ein und starrte ihn mit Terror in den Augen an. Bei genauerem Hinsehen konnte Son Goku überall auf Gesicht, Hals und Nacken des Teenagers Hämatome und schmale Rinnsale aus Blut, die aus Lippen und Nase flossen, ausmachen. Jemand hatte ihn verprügelt. Die Hand, die er auf eine knochige Schulter legte, brachte den Jungen dazu aufzuspringen und wegzuschauen.</p>
<p><em>‚On easplas!‘,</em> rief eine schrille Stimme. Son Gokus Mund öffnete sich vor Überraschung, als der junge Saiyajin ihn in einer fremden Sprache anflehte. Kommunizierte Vegeta in der Muttersprache ihres Volkes? <em>‚On easplas, vheahar quilantein. Mere fu-lukuo!‘</em></p>
<p>So verblüfft von den neuen Klängen aus Vegetas Mund, hatte er nicht bemerkt, wie Tränen von den hohlen Wangen herabtropften. Son Goku ließ das Wesen los und entschied, dass es wohl besser sei, den verletzten Prinzen nicht zu berühren. Er regte sich viel zu schnell auf, um zu verstehen, dass Son Goku nur helfen wollte. Seufzend stand Son Goku auf und bewegte sich von dem Kind weg, wobei er in die Dunkelheit hineinspähte. Die lautlosen Tränen hinter ihm verstummten plötzlich und er sah wie der jugendliche Prinz versuchte wieder aufzustehen. Er wollte so gerne helfen, doch er ahnte, dass er das Kind nur noch mehr verängstigen würde. Er vergrößerte den Abstand und grinste, als er die leisen, schleichenden Schritte hinter sich vernahm.</p>
<p>
  <em>‚Moorlick-eou? Vieratal nhjii ku’l?‘</em>
</p>
<p>Son Goku gab ihm ein Lächeln und drehte sich langsam um. Er streckte die Hände aus und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es tut mir leid. Ich kann dich nicht verstehen und du mich nicht. Ich suche nach einem Weg hier raus.“</p>
<p>Mit einem fast unschuldigen Gesicht drehte Vegeta sich zur Seite. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde dachte er nach. Er schloss die dunklen Augen und konzentrierte sich für einen Moment, bevor er seinen Blick zurück auf den hochgewachsenen Fremden vor sich richtete.</p>
<p><em>‚Du brauchst Weg hinaus?‘,</em> fragte die junge Stimme mit einem starken Akzent, der fremdartig klang.</p>
<p>Son Goku strich sich mit einer Hand übers Kinn und grinste. Vegeta war immer wieder in der Lage ihn zu überraschen. Er nickte.</p>
<p>Der schmächtige Prinz ging zurück zu der Finsternis, in der er vorher gekauert hatte. Als er mit seinen kleinen Händen über die samtige Dunkelheit strich, bemerkte Son Goku mit Erstaunen, dass die Schwärze auseinanderzureißen schien und Licht hereinströmte. Son Goku lachte und eilte auf das Licht zu. Er sein Erstaunen über das, was sich in dem Riss verbarg, nicht verstecken.</p>
<p>Es schien so, als ob er und diese zerbrechliche Form Vegetas hoch über dem Boden eines wunderbar gestalteten, prachtvollen Palastes standen. Die Wände und Decken waren in einer Mischung aus Braun und Gold gehalten, Kerzen flackerten, tanzende Schatten werfend. Riesige Buntglasfenster ragten über dem roten Teppich auf und ließen alles wie in einer gotischen Kathedrale wirken.</p>
<p>Son Goku schreckte zusammen, als eine sanfte Hand seinen Rücken berührte. In der Dunkelheit konnte er die müden, schmerzerfüllten Augen des gebrochenen Prinzen sehen, die zurückstarrten. Der Teenager schob ihn vorwärts. Son Goku legte den Kopf in den Nacken.</p>
<p>„Kommst du nicht mit?“</p>
<p>Dieses Mal schüttelte die schmale Gestalt als Antwort auf die Frage ihren Kopf.</p>
<p>Son Goku machte Anstalten zum Schloss hinunterspringen zu wollen. „Begleite mich. Kommst du?“</p>
<p>Die schwarzen Augen waren starr und Vegeta trat langsam zurück. Kopfschüttelnd blickte er auf seine schmutzigen Stiefel hinunter. Als die schwarzen Schatten sich um ihn zusammenballten, weiteten Son Gokus Augen sich. Der verletzte, blaugekleidete Prinz begann langsam zu verschwinden.</p>
<p>„Warte!“, rief Son Goku ihm zu, während er nach ihm griff.</p>
<p>Doch das traurige Gesicht wandte sich von ihm ab. Verzweiflung und Trauer spielten über seine Gesichtszüge. Er verschwand mehr und mehr in der Dunkelheit und Goku folgte ihm mit seinen Blicken, bis er komplett verschwunden war.</p>
<p>Nervöser Schweiß bildet sich an seinem Haaransatz. Goku presste seine Hände gegen die Ränder des schwarzen Risses, den Vegeta geschaffen hatte und sah wieder hinunter in den Palast. Irgendwie hatte das Wesen ein Portal zu einem Teil von Vegetas Bewusstsein geöffnet, einer Art Schloss. Wer oder was die Person auch war, es gab vermutlich mehr davon.</p>
<p>Mit einem Schütteln seines Kopfes befreite sich Son Goku von der alles verschlingenden Dunkelheit und landete hart auf dem marmornen, mit Teppich bedeckten Boden. Von der unwirklichen Schönheit des dunklen Korridors überwältig, stand Son Goku da und sah sich um. Er wünschte sich durch das bemalte Glas hindurchsehen zu können, doch entschied dann, dass er sich wohl besser auf den Weg sollte. In den stillen, hohen Fluren hörte Son Goku nichts außer dem Echo seiner Schritte.</p>
<p>Alles wirkte so real. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass er sich in den Gedanken eines anderen Lebewesens befand. Er hatte erwartet grauenhafte Bilder der Folter, des Schmerzes, der Angst und des Hasses zu sehen, doch stattdessen wurde er von einem Staunen erregenden Gebäude empfangen. Er blieb kurzzeitig stehen, als ihm eine Idee in den Sinn kam.</p>
<p>Sich konzentriert bückend, begann Son Goku hochzupowern. Nach einigen Sekunden färbte sich sein normalerweise schwarzes Haar in das glamouröse gelb eines Supersaiyajins. Er stieß sich vom Boden ab, schwebte auf der Stelle und machte ein paar Kicks und Schläge, bevor er elegant landete. Er senkte seine Stärke wieder auf das Normalniveau, grinste und strich sich die schwarzen Strähnen aus den Augen.</p>
<p>„Gut. Ich habe Kontrolle über meine Kräfte. Und hoffentlich kann, was immer sich in Vegetas Geist verbirgt, Energie spüren und kommt zu mir, anstatt dass ich es finden muss.“</p>
<p>Seinen Rundgang durch die unheimlichen Flure fortsetzend, hörte er ein leises Kichern und erstarrte. Er konnte keine andere starke Energie in der Nähe spüren und das machte ihn nervös. Er scannte die Umgebung. Es war nicht zu sehen, nur riesige Vorhänge vor den Fenstern, große eingetopfte Pflanzen und Türen, die möglicherweise in andere Räume führten. Er hoffte, dass seine Einbildung ihm einen Streich gespielt hatte und ging weiter. Ein Kichern. Son Gokus scharfe Ohren führten ihn zu einem immensen braunen Vorhang. Etwas war dahinter; er konnte eine schlanke Silhouette, die sich gegen den Stoff abzeichnete, ausmachen.</p>
<p>Das Kichern erklang erneut und Son Goku beobachtete, wie sich der Stoff deswegen bewegte. Angespannt und beunruhigt platzierte er eine Hand auf dem samtigen Material und zog daran. Ein Aufschrei erklang und er schnellte zurück in eine Angriffshaltung.</p>
<p>Seine Augen weiteten sich, als ein kleines Kind vor ihm stand, nervös und überrascht. Große, unschuldige Augen sahen zu ihm auf und der schmale Mund, der sich nach der plötzlichen Entdeckung geöffnet hatte, verzog sich zu einem breiten Grinsen. Das kleine Kind warf sich auf den Boden, lachte hysterisch.</p>
<p>Son Goku richtete sich auf und legte eine große Hand an seinen Hinterkopf, während das drei oder vier Jahre alte Kind weiterhin lachte. Der kleine Junge, der scheinbar viel Spaß dabei hatte sich auf dem Boden zu wälzen, hatte schwarze, zu Berge stehende Haare. Lange Strähnen hingen vor den halb geschlossenen Augen und er trug weite Kleidung in einem dunklen Braunton. Sie wirkte wie eine Art Pyjama. Ein pelziger brauner Schwanz rollte und entrollte sich während seines Lachens.</p>
<p><em>‚Du hast mich gefunden!‘,</em> krähte die junge Stimme. Das kindliche Gesicht Vegetas sah ihn an und Son Goku war erstaunt wie…glücklich er aussah. Er fragte sich, ob Vegeta zu diesem Zeitpunkt überhaupt schon mit Missionen oder Kämpfen konfrontiert worden war.</p>
<p>Chibi Vegeta lächelte über sein rundes Gesicht und stand schnell auf. Er rannte zu Goku, nahm die große Hand in seine kleinen Hände, an denen er keine Handschuhe trug und zog. <em>‚Komm und spiel’ mit mir. Spiel’ mit mir draußen auf der Wiese Ruer-Ball.‘</em></p>
<p>Son Goku lachte und beugte sich hinunter, um dem verspielten Kind ins Gesicht gucken zu können.</p>
<p>„Es tut mir leid, ich kann gerade nicht. Ich muss jemanden finden.“</p>
<p>Das breite Grinsen verschwand langsam und das Kind verschränke mit einem <em>‚Hmph!‘ </em>missbilligend die Arme. Son Goku lachte amüsiert über den deutlichen Unterschied zwischen dem Kleinen und seinem älteren Ich.</p>
<p><em>‚Aber du musst mir helfen!‘,</em> sagte die Stimme leise. Son Goku warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. <em>‚Ich darf nicht mehr spielen. Ich darf keinen Spaß mit anderen Kindern haben. Keine Freunde, kein Spielen, nichts‘, </em>seufzte er und ließ den Kopf hängen<em>. ‚Ich muss mich an Vater vorbeischleichen. Wirst du mir helfen an Vater vorbeizuschleichen?‘</em></p>
<p>Son Goku gab dem jungen Saiyajin einen mitleidigen Blick und nahm die kleinen Hände in seine. Natürlich, er war der Prinz der Saiyajin. Er durfte nicht spielen oder Spaß haben. Es ziemte sich nicht für einen Krieger. Trotzdem war er nur ein Junge. Hatte Vegeta als Junge je soziale Kontakte gehabt? Freude? Son Goku fühlte sich furchtbar konfrontiert mit diesem übermütigen Prinzen, der nur Spaß und Freunde haben wollte. Das, was jedes normale Kind wollte. Er hatte nicht einmal die Chance bekommen, oder? Man hatte ihm im Alter von fünf Jahren zu Frieza gesandt und Son Goku war sich sicher, dass die schleimige Echse seiner „Massenvernichtungswaffe“ keine Freunde erlaubt hatte.</p>
<p>„Ich…ich kann nicht. Ich muss gehen.“</p>
<p>Son Goku brach das Herz, als Vegetas große, unschuldigen Augen sich weiteten und seine Lippen zu zittern begannen. Seine eine Chance rauszugehen und zu spielen war gerade zerstört worden. Würde er jemals die Freiheit erlangen? Tränen rollten über das runde Gesicht. Er schniefte und zitterte während Son Goku seine Hände hielt.</p>
<p><em>‚Magst…magst du mich nicht?‘,</em> erklang Vegetas kindliche Stimme in den ansonsten vollkommen stillen Hallen.</p>
<p>Son Goku sah fasziniert, wenngleich mitfühlend, zu, wie sein sonst so starker Verbündeter als dreijähriges Kind vor ihm stand und weinte, weil er einsam war. Der gutherzige Saiyajin drückte Vegetas Hände voll Zuneigung.</p>
<p>„Ich mag dich, ich mag dich sehr, aber ich kann gerade nicht spielen. Vielleicht…vielleicht später.“ Er fühlte sich schlecht diese…Gestalt, dieses Abbild, anzulügen. Die Einsamkeit und die Enttäuschung, die den weinenden Krieger umgaben, waren herzzerreißend.</p>
<p><em>‚Lüg mich nicht an!‘, </em>heulte Vegeta, seine kleinen Hände aus Son Gokus ziehend. Seine schmalen Schultern zitterten unter dem weiten Oberteil, das er trug und er versuchte die Tränen wegzuwischen, die zu schnell nachkamen. <em>‚Niemand mag mich! Jeder denkt, ich sei merkwürdig! Vater hasst mich, du hasst mich, alle hassen mich!‘</em></p>
<p>Bevor Son Goku ihn stoppen konnte, riss der Junge sich los und rannte den Korridor hinunter. Sein Geheul hallte an den Wänden wider. Sein Herz wurde bleischwer und Schuldgefühle übermannten ihn. Son Goku konnte nur zusehen, wie der einsame, weinende Junge um eine Ecke bog und verschwand. Er stand langsam auf, während er weiterhin den Platz fixierte, an dem der unschuldige Junge mit den großen Augen gestanden hatte.</p>
<p>Er hatte so verspielt und glücklich gewirkt. War das wirklich wie Vegeta als Kind gewesen wäre? Wenn er nie zum Kämpfer trainiert oder von Frieza verschleppt worden wäre, wäre das seine Persönlichkeit gewesen, wenn er älter geworden wäre? Son Goku fühlte, wie sich seine Hände bei diesem Gedanken zu Fäusten verkrampften. So viele Personen hatten sein Leben kontrolliert und ihn zu ihren Zwecken verändert. Goku dachte daran zurück, wie Frieza Vegeta besiegt, ihn ohne Gnade verprügelt und sein Herz, ohne ein Fünkchen Reue, ausgelöscht hatte.</p>
<p>Vegeta hatte es damals gewusst. Er war so geworden wie Frieza ihn wollte; er hatte nie eine Chance gehabt anders zu werden. Vegetas Vater hatte ihn nie mit anderen Kindern interagieren lassen. Er hatte sie möglicherweise als zu schwach oder aber seinen Sohn als zu überlegen angesehen. Son Goku erinnerte sich an die Worte des kleinen Prinzen, darüber, dass ihn niemand mochte und alle ihn als merkwürdig oder anders betrachteten. War das wie Vegeta in den Augen anderer Saiyajins gewirkt hatte? War er sich dessen überhaupt bewusst gewesen oder war es nur das Wissen des seltsamen Phantoms, das in seinem Kopf lebte?</p>
<p>Son Goku seufzte und schob seine Hände in die Taschen seiner weiten orangen Hose. Er würde keine einfache Reise werden. Besonders, weil er nebenbei mit all den Charakteren, die in Vegetas Geist herumspukten, fertig werden müsste.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nightmare Land</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Son Goku begegnet auf seiner Reise durch den Palast neuen Gestalten, die ihn daran zweifeln lassen, was er eigentlich wirklich von Vegeta weiß. Außerdem trifft er auf jemanden, der ihm seltsam bekannt vorkommt...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>TRIGGER WARNING: Vergewaltigung &amp; explizite Gewalt/Folter</strong><br/>
</p><p>Die Vergewaltigungsszene ist nach dem Edit der Autorin nicht mehr explizit, allerdings verbleibt der Folteranteil. Falls Du sie überspringen möchtest, dann kannst Du einfach den Text zwischen den Asterisken * auslassen. Während der Szene werden keine  weiteren Fakten eingeführt. </p><p>Diese Szene war ursprünglich sehr explizit, sodass ich sie damals stark zensierte. So wie sie jetzt ist, deutet die Autorin nur noch die Tatsache an. Der Aufbau der Szene an sich könnte aber dennoch Leser triggern, deshalb die Warnung. Die Szene bleibt in der Fanfiction, da es sich um eine Übersetzung handelt. </p><p> </p><p>In dem Sinne: Let there be Angst und viel Spaß mit einem guten, alten Bekannten ganz am Ende des Kapitels. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Translator's Note:</strong><br/>
</p><p>Ich finde Vergewaltigung persönlich als Plotdevice bedenklich, sodass ich sie auch niemals in meinen eigenen Geschichten einsetzen würde. Das ist kein Sujet, das man willy-nilly nur zur schnellen Charakterentwicklung nehmen sollte. Dafür betrifft es zu viele Menschen in der Realität. Ich persönlich kenne nur den Schock, wenn man auf einmal von einem Fremden in Richtung Seitengasse gezerrt wird und das Gehirn und auch die Stimme komplett aussetzen. Ich hatte damals Glück, weil ich nicht alleine war, aber bei vielen ist es nicht so. In dem Sinne, bitte, bitte, wenn euch so etwas passiert. Fresst es nicht in euch hinein. Geht zur Person eures Vertrauens oder ruft eine der anonymen &amp; kostenlosen Nummern, wie z.B. die des Weißen Rings, an, geht zum Krankenhaus/Arzt eures Vertrauens, geht zur Polizei und bringt es zur Anzeige. Das ist kein Kavaliersdelikt und mit eurem Mut könnt ihr andere vor dem gleichen Schicksal bewahren.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Er war im Kreis herumgelaufen. Das war es, was Son Goku die letzten…nun ja, er konnte es nicht wirklich sagen, weil er sich im Kopf eines anderen befand und Zeit hier möglicherweise anders verging. Nichtsdestotrotz es fühlte sich an wie einige Stunden.</p><p>Das gigantische Schloss in Vegetas Geist schien nicht enden zu wollen. Gang um Gang, Konferenzraum um Konferenzraum und Umrisse von Türen entlang der Wände. Ein paar Minuten zuvor hatte Son Goku versucht durch eine der Türen einzutreten, doch sie war verschlossen geblieben. Nachdem er den verzweifelten, einsamen Chibi Vegeta getroffen hatte, hatte Son Goku entschieden, dass es wohl das Beste war, wenn er einfach weiterginge, bevor ein weiteres der seltsamen Phantomwesen ihn fand.</p><p>„Gibt es irgendeinen einen Weg hier raus?“, fragte Son Goku in den Raum. Die hohen Wände und den Decken, die denen einer Kathedrale ähnelten, warfen seine Stimme laut zurück.</p><p>Soweit er es beurteilen konnte, führten keine Ausgänge aus dem massiven Palast hinaus. Er schien in diesem Teil von Vegetas Bewusstsein eingeschlossen zu sein.</p><p>„Hm, wenn ich aus dem schwarzen Schattenteil von Vegetas Hirn entkommen konnte, dann komme ich auch hier raus.“</p><p>Goku blickte auf seine blauen Stiefel hinunter und schüttelte den Kopf. Er war nicht alleine aus der Dunkelheit hinausgekommen. Glücklicherweise hatte er diesen schattenhaften, gebrochenen Teenager-Vegeta getroffen. Son Goku stoppte seinen endlosen Rundgang und lehnte sich seufzend gegen eine der Mahagonitüren, die in den Wänden eingelassen waren.</p><p>Verblüfft sog er laut Luft ein, als er auf einmal rückwärts durch die sich öffnende Tür fiel. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch kam er auf und sah sich neugierig um; die großen Augen versuchten mehr Details in dem fast komplett dunklen Raum auszumachen. Da er dachte einen „Abstellraum“ in Vegetas Geist entdeckt zu haben, stand er auf und klopfte sich den Staub ab. Ein grelles Licht blitzte auf einmal auf und der Saiyajin sprang vor Überraschung in die Luft. Unbewusst nahm er eine Kampfstellung ein, doch dann bemerkte Son Goku etwas, das wie eine große Leinwand aussah. In kurzen Sequenzen leuchteten Bilder auf, wie bei einer Diashow und stoppten dann bei einem einzigen Bild. Als er sich erneut umsah, war er immer noch alleine. Es schien als sollte ein Film abgespielt werden.</p><p>Von der ungewohnten Szenerie verunsichert, versuchte Son Goku einen Projektor oder eine andere Lichtquelle zu entdecken, die die Bilder auf die lange, weiße Wand vor ihm projizierte, doch da war nichts. Auf irgendeine Art und Weise blieben die Bilder dort von selbst.</p><p>Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Szene, die sich aufbaute. Interessiert legte Son Goku seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Ein Raum erschien auf der weißen Wand. Das Dekor glich dem des Schlosses, in dem er sich momentan befand. Der „Kamerawinkel“ schien dem Blick einer Person zu folgen, die auf einem großen, gepolsterten Bett saß. Son Goku sah sich außer Stande seine Augen loszureißen. Wie eingefroren beobachtete er, wie eine schlanke Gestalt den in Brauntönen gehaltenen Raum betrat.</p><p>Es war dunkel, jedoch illuminierte das Licht, das durch die geöffnete Tür drang, die Silhouette der zierlichen Frau. Son-Gokus Augen weiteten sich, als sich die wunderschöne, junge Dame zu der Person auf dem Bett dazugesellte. Ihr langes Haar fiel über ihre Schultern, so schwarz wie die Nacht. Es glänzte seidig und lockte sich, wo es nicht stilvoll hochgesteckt war. Während sie näherkam, ergriff Son-Goku ein eigenartiges Gefühl des Wiedererkennens. Ihre fast schwarzen Augen, die auf einen scharfen Verstand schließen ließen, zusammen mit dem feenhaften Gesicht, perfekt geschwungen wie aus Porzellan. Sie hatte eine gerade Stupsnase und wirkte fast herablassend in ihrer Haltung. Tatsächlich schritt sie mit unverhohlenem Selbstbewusstsein, beinahe wie-</p><p><em>‚Mutter‘,</em> sprach eine leise, müde Stimme vom Bett aus. <em>‚War er mit meinem Training heute unzufrieden?‘</em></p><p>Son-Goku fühlte, wie sein Herz schneller schlug und ein kleines Lächeln begann sich auf seinem Gesicht breitzumachen. Mutter?  Vegetas Stimme, jung und doch leicht zu erkennen, hatte Mutter gesagt. Son-Goku sah erstaunt zu, wie die Königin seines Volkes liebevoll lächelte und über die Wange des schon fast eingeschlafenen Prinzen streichelte.</p><p><em>‚Dein Vater ist mit fast allem unzufrieden, mein Sohn‘,</em> antwortete die dunklere, tiefere Stimme. <em>‚Doch er weiß, dass du es versuchst und er ist davon überzeugt, dass du der stärkste Krieger im Universum sein wirst.‘</em></p><p>Die schmale Gestalt auf dem Bett seufzte. Es konnte Einbildung gewesen sein, doch Son-Goku hätte schwören können, dass er Bitterkeit in der Stimme der Königin gehört hatte, als sie den König erwähnt hatte.</p><p><em>‚Mutter, warum…warum streitet Ihr und er mehr als sonst?‘,</em> fragte Vegeta neugierig, <em>„Ich bin es gewöhnt. Ich weiß, dass es bei vielen so ist, aber Ihr wirktet wütender als sonst. Mir fiel auf, dass eure Auseinandersetzungen eskalieren, wenn…sein…Name fällt.‘</em></p><p>Son Goku hob eine Augenbraue und hörte genauer auf die sich entwickelnde Konversation. Selbst in der Dunkelheit der Leinwand wirkte das Gesicht der Königin nahezu…furchtsam.</p><p>
  <em>‚Was meinst du, Vegeta? Dein Vater und ich haben uns nicht mehr gestritten-‘ </em>
</p><p><em>‚Frieza!‘,</em> rief die kindliche Stimme. <em>‚Es ist so, als wüsstet Ihr etwas, das ich nicht weiß. Ihr werdet immer wütend, wenn Vater ihn erwähnt. Es ist, als verberget Ihr etwas vor mir!‘</em></p><p>Die Königin streckte plötzlich ihre Hand aus, sodass Son Goku über die Schulter der Frau schauen konnte. Sie umarmte Vegeta. Durch die verblüffte Stille hindurch hörte man ein Schniefen, doch Son Goku konnte nicht sagen von wem es kam.</p><p><em>‚Mach dir keine Sorgen, Vegeta‘, </em>sagte sie weinend mit versagender Stimme. <em>‚Du bist jung. Du bist erst vier. Lebe dein Leben jetzt…mach, was du willst. Du bist der Prinz des Volkes der Saiyajin und du wirst immer stark sein…egal was passiert.‘</em></p><p>Son Gokus Herz schlug schneller bei diesen Worten, die ihn gleichzeitig lähmten. Sie kannte es bereits. Sie kannte Vegetas Schicksal, doch es war ihr nicht möglich es ihm zu offenbaren. Son Goku konnte anhand der Stille, die auf der Leinwand herrschte, erkennen, dass der kleine Saiyajin von der Umarmung seiner Mutter verwirrt war. Die Königin mit dem langen, gewellten Haar ließ ihn langsam los und trocknete sich die dunklen Augen. Das jugendlich schöne Gesicht sprang geradezu aus der Leinwand heraus. Fast so, als sähe sie Son-Goku an, obwohl es Vegeta war, der sich erinnerte. Im hellen Licht der Türöffnung erschien eine Gestalt.</p><p><em>‚Königin Rosicheena‘,</em> sprach eine Stimme mit starkem Akzent. ‚<em>Ihr werdet im Konferenzraum des Königs erwartet.‘</em></p><p>Sie streckte wieder ihre Hand aus. Son Goku konnte ausmachen, wie sie über das Gesicht ihres kleinen Sohnes streichelte. <em>‚Schlaf jetzt, mein Prinz.‘</em></p><p>Mit einer Bewegung ihres Schwanzes drehte sich die stolze Frau um. Ihr roter Umhang wehte hinter ihr her und sie verließ den Raum. Langsam wurde die Leinwand wieder schwarz und der Raum wurde erneut in Dunkelheit gehüllt. Son Goku besann sich auf das Hier und Jetzt und sah sich in der Schwärze um. Er wartet eine oder zwei Minuten, falls ein weiterer „Film“ sich dazu entschied sich abzuspielen und ging dann zurück in Richtung Tür.</p><p>„Ich habe keine Zeit für so etwas“, sagte er leise zu sich selbst. „Ich muss Vegeta finden, den wahren Vegeta.“</p><p>Son Goku schloss die schwere Mahagonitür hinter sich, als er wieder in den von Kerzen erleuchteten Korridor hinaustrat. Einem anderen, schwach beleuchteten Gang folgend, stieg Goku eine Treppe hinab, wohl wissend, dass er wieder im Nirgendwo des bizarren Schlosses landen würde. Bis jetzt war er auf zwei körperhafte Versionen Vegetas und eine Erinnerung getroffen, die wie ein alter Familienfilm wiedergegeben wurde. Es war, als ob er sich in einem vollkommen anderen Universum befände und er war fasziniert und verwirrt zugleich von alldem.</p><p>Goku entschloss sich dazu eine weitere Tür zu überprüfen. Doch die nächste Tür, die er zu öffnen versuchte, war verschlossen. Den langen Korridor weitergehend, probierte er es erfolglos bei fünf weiteren Türen, bis er zur sechsten kam. Die Türklinke bewegte sich von selbst. Er drückte die Tür, die sich kaum rühren wollte, auf. In seiner Ungeduld trat er einen Schritt zurück und formte eine Ki-Kugel in seiner Hand. Er richtete die Handfläche auf und bereitete sich darauf vor das blaue Licht abzufeuern, als sich plötzlich gigantische Hände mit langen Krallen um die Tür schlangen und sie aufrissen.</p><p>Son Goku schrie erschreckt auf und flog rückwärts. Ein riesiges, haariges Biest stand dort, größer als die Tür. Zwei schwarze Augen blinkten ihn heimtückisch an und Geifer tropfte von den hervorstehenden Reißzähnen. Zotteliges, braunes Fell bedeckte das Tier und zwei Pranken mit langen, grimmigen Klauen rüttelten an den Seiten des Türrahmens, in dem Versuch sich ganz und gar von der Tür zu befreien.</p><p>Fauchend und bösartig knurrend, versuchte das Biest sich aus dem Raum zu quetschen. Dieses Ding war definitiv nicht Vegeta. Nachdem er sich von dem Schreck erholt hatte, powerte Son Goku hoch und schnellte vorwärts. Er traf das Biest in den Bauch und die Kreatur flog in die Dunkelheit zurück. Son Goku knallte die Tür zu. Das Kratzen und Klopfen war immer noch zu hören, weshalb er sich in eine Abwehrhaltung begab. Die Türklinke wackelte, doch nichts kam aus dem Raum.</p><p>Sich den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht wischend, drehte Son Goku sich um und setzte seine Reise fort. „Ok, es gibt scheinbar Vegetas und Monster hier drinnen. Ich frage mich, ob mein Bewusstsein genauso aussieht.“</p><p>Die Geräusche, die seine blauen Schuhe erzeugten, hallten an den hohen Wänden und Buntglasfenstern wider. Goku überlegte weiter, ob Vegeta vielleicht hinter einer der Türen sein würde. Aber was wäre dann, wenn diese nicht geöffnet werden könnte? Er seufzte im Angesicht der schwierigen Situation.</p><p>„Wenn Vegeta jetzt hier bei mir wäre, würde er bestimmt alles in die Luft jagen“, rief er lachend aus, sich an die Zeit in Buus Bauch erinnernd. „Aber wenn er bei mir wäre, wäre ich jetzt nicht hier.“</p><p>Vom Klang der eigenen Stimme beruhigt, summte Son Goku und setzte seine Reise fort. Er war zuversichtlich, dass er erfolgreich sein würde und in der Lage Vegeta finden, doch es war frustrierend nicht zu wissen, wo der Weg hinführte. Seine Gedanken wurden abrupt unterbrochen, als er schweres Atmen von irgendwoher kommen hörte. Augenblicklich blieb Goku stehen und versuchte die Quelle auszumachen. Das Keuchen wurde lauter und er bereitete sich auf einen Angriff vor.</p><p>Er erschrak, als die zierliche Form Vegetas aus der Wand strauchelte. Doch er war nicht der, den Son Goku suchte. Son Goku beobachtete, wie diese junge Version des Prinzen es irgendwie schaffte wie ein Geist durch die Wände zu gleiten. Vielleicht hatten diese Erscheinungen ihre Kräfte, weil sie keine realen Personen waren. Der Saiyajin vor ihm fiel auf die Knie, den Kopf gesenkt und die Augen fest verschlossen. Er schwitzte stark und sein Atem ging nur stoßweise. Son Goku konnte erkennen, dass er zitterte und bebte. Die gelben Schulterpanzer bewegten sich im Rhythmus seines Atems.</p><p>„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Son Goku auf ihn zugehend.</p><p>Doch der Krieger antwortete nicht. Er schrie frustriert auf und Son Goku drehte sich der Magen um.</p><p>„Brauchst du Hilfe? Was ist los?“</p><p>Der junge Mann reagierte nicht einmal. Nicht eine Bewegung oder ein Blick kam von dem verängstigten Prinzen. Durch den Korridor echote plötzlich ein hohes, kaltes Lachen. Son Gokus Muskeln kontrahierten. Er wusste nur zu genau, wem es gehörte. Er wurde erneut überrascht, als plötzlich ein weißer Fuß in der Wand auftauchte. Je drei Zehen an beiden Füßen, den langen, pink-violetten Schwanz nachlässig hinter sich herschwingend, mit riesigen schwarzen Hörnern, die aus seinem Kopf herausragten und ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln auf den Lippen, schritt Frieza auf den zusammengekrümmten Saiyajin zu. Son Goku stieß ein wütendes Grollen aus.</p><p>Während er den japsenden Prinzen umrundete, grinste Frieza, sodass seine weißen Zähne sichtbar wurden. ‚<em>Erst versuchen mich anzugreifen und dann weglaufen. Kein kluger Spielzug, mein Prinz.‘</em></p><p>Vegeta schluckte und warf seinem Peiniger einen bösen Blick zu. Seine schwarzen Augen schimmerten voll Hass auf das kalte, pastellfarbene Alien. <em>‚Ich würde sagen, dass es ein kluger Schachzug war!‘, </em>antwortete er mit einem Fauchen in seiner jungen Stimme. <em>‚Es ist mir erlaubt mich selbst zu verteidigen.‘</em></p><p>Frieza stoppte und sah zu dem knienden Saiyajin hinab. Das Grinsen war verschwunden und Son Goku konnte in den femininen Gesichtszügen der Echse Zorn aufwallen sehen. Ohne zu zögern, schlug der lange Schwanz zu und kollidierte mit Vegetas Gesicht. Die Wucht war so groß, dass er erst vor Son Gokus Füße zu liegen kam.</p><p>„Frieza, hör auf damit!“, rief Goku.</p><p>Keine der Manifestationen vor ihm reagierte. Sie waren nicht wie die anderen, die Son Goku getroffen hatte. Warum konnten sie ihn nicht hören?</p><p>Vegeta setzte sich mit einem Knurren langsam wieder auf und strich über den roten Abdruck auf seiner Wange. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung war der zierliche Saiyajin wieder auf den Beinen und in einer Angriffshaltung. Frieza lachte niederträchtig und schritt auf den kleinen Krieger zu.</p><p><em>‚Ich schätze dein Verhalten nicht, Vegeta‘, </em>spottete die kratzige Stimme. ‚<em>Wenn ich dich in meine Gemächer rufen lasse, erwarte ich gutes Benehmen.‘</em></p><p>Vegeta spie erbost in Richtung der klauenbewehrten Füße aus. <em>‚Wenn ich in deine persönlichen Gemächer gerufen werde, erwartest du weder gutes Benehmen von mir, noch von irgendjemand anderem.‘</em></p><p>Son Goku wurde übel bei der besonderen Betonung des Wortes „persönlich“. Etwas an der Abneigung, mit der das Wort ausgesprochen worden war, füllte den Saiyajin mit einer schlimmen Vorahnung.</p><p>
  <em>‚Die wenigen Leute, die ich in meine privaten Gemächer einlade, sind sehr geschmeichelt. Du solltest es auch sein!‘</em>
</p><p>Der Zorn war nun deutlich auf dem Gesicht des jungen Saiyajins abzulesen. Er zitterte vor Wut. <em>‚Eingeladen!?‘,</em> schrie er. <em>‚Du hast mich hierher hinuntergeschliffen. Und ich werde niemals zurückkehren!‘</em></p><p>Frieza lachte sardonisch. Seine hohe Stimme hallte unheimlich von den Wänden wider. <em>‚Ich brauche dich nicht in meinen Gemächern, um dich zu haben. Ich nehme dich egal wo, egal zu welcher Uhrzeit. Wie klingt das, Affenjunge? Wie fändest du es, wenn alle Crewmitglieder dieser Basis dich dabei sehen könnten?‘</em></p><p>Son Goku fühlte wie seine Knie weich wurden. Vegetas Gesicht errötet und er knirschte mit den Zähnen. Sein Kopf beugte sich. Der Prinz zitterte und ballte seine Fäuste vor Entrüstung. Mit einem irren Geheul flog der kleine Krieger vorwärts. Die Bewegung war zu langsam und Son Goku registrierte, wie Frieza mit Leichtigkeit die auf ihn gerichteten Fäuste einfing.</p><p>Geschockt von den widerwärtigen Worten, konnte Son Goku nur zusehen, als der Saiyajin alles gegen den Tyrannen gab. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als Frieza sich entschied aktiv zu werden und dem rasenden Saiyajin den Ellbogen ins Gesicht rammte. Vegeta ging zu Boden. Frieza lehnte sich zu ihm herab, hob ihn am Kragen der weißen Rüstung hoch und schlug ihn mit seiner knochigen Faust ins Gesicht. Ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei erklang, als rabenschwarzes Haar auf den harten Marmorboden traf.</p><p>Entsetzt beobachtete Son Goku, wie dies wiederholt wurde, bis Blut über das Gesicht des hilflosen Prinzen strömte. Frieza richtete sich auf und schüttelte seine Hand, um ein paar Tropfen roten Blutes zu entfernen. Dann brachte er das blassrosa Glied zu seinem Mund und leckte die rote Flüssigkeit von den Knöcheln.</p><p>„Frieza!“, schrie Son Goku in Rage. „Hör auf damit!“</p><p>Wieder keine Antwort.</p><p><em>Wie kann jemand so etwas einer wehrlosen Person antun?</em> fragte er sich.</p><p>Sein Herz brach, als Vegeta sich über den Boden zog. Frieza wandte sich um und grinste hämisch, bevor er mit seinem Fuß auf Vegetas empfindlichen Schwanz niedertrat. Die jüngere Version schrie auf und sackte in sich zusammen. Er hatte aufgegeben. Nachdem er seinen Fuß gehoben hatte, bemerkte Goku mit Schrecken, dass die widerliche Echse anfing sich zu entkleiden.</p><p>„Nein“, flüsterte Son Goku, „Nein, er kann doch nicht... Das ist nie... das kann nicht passiert sein.“ Er war vor Horror und Aversion gelähmt. „Nein, nicht Vegeta. Das kann nicht passiert sein.“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Er sah zu, wie der Albtraum Realität wurde. Der bebende Prinz biss die Zähne zusammen, während sein luziferischer Peiniger seine monströse Folter fortführte.</p><p>„Genug!“, schrie Son Goku ihn an.</p><p>Vorwärtsstürmend, schlug Son Gokus auf das gehörnte Monster ein, doch seine kraftvolle Faust glitt einfach durch dessen Kopf hindurch. Als er landete, merkte er, dass er mit einem Fuß in Vegeta stand. Verwundert beugte er sich nieder und strich mit der Hand durch das schwarze Haar seines Verbündeten. Nichts. Da war nichts. Es schien eine verblasste Erinnerung zu sein. Anders als die zwei anderen, auf die er getroffen war, ähnelten diese zwei Geistern.</p><p>„Warum sind sie dann nicht auf einer Leinwand, wie die Erinnerung von Vegeta und seiner Mom?“, fragte er mit brechender Stimme ins Nichts.</p><p>Zurücktretend, griff Goku sich ans Herz und folgte dem andauernden Albtraum. Jetzt, wo Vegeta vollständig seiner Willkür ausgeliefert war, ließ Frieza keine Zeit mehr verstreichen und riss ihm die blaue Kleidung vom Leib. Dieses Mal schrie Vegeta in Todesangst auf, da sein letzter Schutz verschwunden war. Er zitterte nun unkontrolliert.</p><p><em>Er friert vermutlich zu allem Überfluss </em>kam es Goku in den Sinn. Es schüttelte ihn vor Abscheu. Nie zuvor hatte er etwas Abstoßenderes gesehen.</p><p>Der blutende Saiyajin hatte unbewusst, so schien es, seinen Schwanz schützend um sich gewickelt. Eng legte er sich um seine Taille, als ob das Frieza von Weiterem abhalten könnte. Mit einem perfiden Lachen ran Frieza seine Finger durch das braune Fell.</p><p><em>‚Ich sollte diesen unnützen Anhang wirklich entfernen‘,</em> schnarrt er. Die sanfte Berührung wurde ein erbarmungsloses Ziehen und Vegeta schrie vor Schmerz. <em>‚Ich will dieses Ding nicht mehr im Weg haben!‘</em></p><p>Nahe dem Brechen musste Goku zuschauen, wie der Verrückte sich daran machte den Schwanz abzureißen. Doch dann zwirbelte er ihn um seine Finger und das Knacken von Knochen war zu hören. Der Korridor war erfüllt mit Schmerzensschreien und dem Geräusch brechender Knochen. Vegeta wand sich und versuchte fortzukriechen, doch Friezas Griff war unerbittlich.</p><p>Goku wandte seinen Blick ab. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er konnte es nicht stoppen und das machte ihn krank. Er war Son Goku. Er konnte jeden beschützten. Er war der Held, jemand der das Böse verhindern und jenen, die sie brauchten, Zuversicht geben konnte. Hier nicht. Nicht in diesem Abbild. Es war ein Albtraum, den Vegeta sein ganzes Leben lang ertragen hatte. Son Goku würde ihn nicht beenden können. Er fühlte sich, als würde das schlanke, drahtige Wesen verraten.</p><p>Als er sich wieder umblickte, konnte er nur ungläubig zusehen, wie das Unheil sich entwickelte. Frieza hatte sich seines Schutzbefohlenen bemächtigt und nahm sich, was er wollte. Goku machte einen Schritt zurück, den Tränen nahe angesichts des furchtbaren Verbrechens.</p><p>Er war wie paralysiert von dem schauderlichen Anblick. Vegeta hatte aufgegeben. Sein Gesicht berührte den kalten, harten Flur. Der Prinz schien nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne zu sein, so als ob er seinen Geist vor dem unsäglichen Akt verschlossen hatte.</p><p>Son Goku war sich bewusst gewesen, dass Vegetas Vergangenheit furchtbar gewesen sein musste. Er hatte gewusst, dass die Versklavung unter der herzlosen Echse wie ein schlimmer Traum gewesen sein musste. Doch Vegeta sprach selten von seiner Vergangenheit. Goku begann zu verstehen, warum der Saiyajin immer zornig war. Wie hätte irgendjemand das ertragen können? Wie oft hatte Frieza ihm das angetan? Son Gokus Augen weiteten sich bei dem Gedanken.</p><p>Son Goku spürte eine Wut in sich, wie er sie noch nie vorher erlebt hatte. Seine Hände ballten sich und einem in dem Mahlstrom der Kraft fühlte er, wie sein Haar bis unter seine Kniekehlen fiel. Goldenes Licht umgab ihn und er ließ seinen Emotionen freien Lauf, dem Zorn darüber, was seinem Freund angetan worden war. Ebenjenem, der seine Emotionen hinter einer eisernen Maske der Unantastbarkeit verstecken musste, um seine traumatische Vergangenheit zu verschleiern. Die Arroganz, der Stolz, die Besessenheit. Es war alles nur wegen des Monsters, das während des Aktes vor Entzücken stöhnte.</p><p>Son Goku fiel auf seine Knie und rammte seine Fäuste mit einem müden Schrei in den Boden. Der ganze Palast erbebte und der rötliche Marmor unter dem Teppich zersprang. Er atmete tief ein im Versuch den rasenden Zorn in sich zu bändigen. Son Goku schaute aus grünen Augen auf. Er sah, wie sich das besiegte, junge Gesicht des Prinzen gegen den Boden presste, dort wo der Teppich endete. Seine Augen waren…leblos.</p><p>Er ließ sein Energielevel fallen, sein Haar wurde wieder normal und Son Goku stand unsicher.</p><p><em>‚Und das ist alles, wofür du Talent hast, Vegeta‘,</em> sinnierte Frieza ätzend. Sein kleiner Körper schüttelte sich vor Lachen, als er aufstand und sich sorglos streckte. <em>‚Du magst ein talentierter Kämpfer sein, aber ab jetzt bist du die beste Hure in dieser Basis.‘  </em>Schwadronierend, den Schwanz erhoben, drehte er sich mit einem gehässigen Grinsen um. <em>„Ich gehe davon aus, dass du deinen Weg in die Krankenstation selbst findest.“</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Und damit flackerten die zwei Gestalten vor Son Goku und verschwanden. Sein Gesicht war eine Maske des Ekels und des Grauens. Sein Mund hatte die ganze Szene über offen gestanden, seine Augen waren hasserfüllt. Er fühlte sich, als würden seine Knie jeden Moment nachgeben. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er das Keuchen hörte. <em>Nein!</em> Erstarrt nahm Son Goku die Wand in Augenschein und Beklommenheit übermannte ihn. <em>Bitte nicht.</em> Ein panischer Prinz brach abermals durch die Wand, nach Luft schnappend, nachdem er um sein Leben gerannt war. Kurz darauf betrat auch der gehörnte Dämon die Bühne, grinsend und böse wie eh und je.</p><p>Es war erneut dieselbe Szene. Son Goku realisierte, dass er sich in einem Areal befinden musste, in der die Szene sich wieder und wieder abspielte. Frieza sprach zu Vegeta, dieselben boshaften, abschätzigen Worte benutzend.</p><p>„Ich kann das nicht noch einmal ansehen“, flüsterte Son Goku, während er sich rückwärtsbewegte. „Nein.“</p><p>Er blickte verzweifelt auf, um sich von dem Anblick der Szene zu befreien, nur um zu bemerken, dass sich ein Balkon hoch über ihm befand. Die Brüstung erstreckte sich von einer Seite der Decke zur anderen. Son Goku konnte nicht erkennen, wohin sie führte. Er sah langsam zurück, dahin, wo Vegeta erneut von Frieza zu Boden geschlagen wurde. Son Goku machte kehrt und folgte dem Flur. Als er sich weiter von der Szene entfernte, konnte er das Geräusch Fäusten, die auf ein Gesicht einschlugen, hören und die anschließenden Schmerzensschreie.</p><p><em>,Sieh’ einer an‘,</em> sagte eine ihm bekannte Stimme von oben herab. Son Goku blieb stockstarr stehen und wirbelte herum. Er blickte in ein grinsendes, arrogantes Gesicht.</p><p>Ein blauer Schatten sprang von dem Balkon über ihm und ein behänder, kleiner Vegeta tauchte vor dem orangegekleideten Son Goku auf. Er legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete die junge und ihm trotzdem allzu bekannte Version Vegetas.</p><p>Er war es, den Son Goku damals getroffen hatte. Der junge Vegeta, der auf der Erde aufgetaucht war, verrückter und grausamer, als alles Nachfolgende. Seine Arme waren vor der Brust verschränkt und er trug weiße Stiefel und Handschuhe, die in Falten um seine schmalen Glieder warfen. Sein langes, hochstehendes Haar war heller; eher ein dunkles Braun. Die schwarzen Augen waren kalt und schimmerten mordlustig. Goku machte ein finsteres Gesicht, aufgrund des schiefen Grinsens in Vegetas jungem Gesicht. Er ließ seinen Blick über den jungen Krieger schweifen. Der braune Schweif war um die Taille geschlungen und seine komplette Rüstung war unversehrt. Son Goku hatte vergessen, wie zierlich Vegeta gewesen war, als er mit Nappa zum ersten Mal auf die Erde gekommen war. Der Scouter über Vegetas Auge erschien so viel größer, als er hätte sein sollen.</p><p>„Lange nicht mehr gesehen, Vegeta“, sagte Son Goku unbewegt.</p><p>Das gelbe Schulterteil seiner Rüstung bebte, während Vegeta kicherte. Sein Lachen, wie auch seine Stimme, waren damals höher gewesen. Vegeta nahm Haltung an und ließ seine Arme baumeln. Er warf einen gehässigen Blick in Richtung Son Gokus.</p><p><em>,Sag’ nicht, dass du den wahren Vegeta suchst’,</em> höhnte er mit zischender, rauer Stimme.</p><p>Son Goku nickte. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie er sich in der Gegenwart dieses Vegetas verhalten sollte. Er konnte nicht genau sagen, ob dies derselbe Vegeta war, der Gohan und Krillin gegen die Ginyu Force geholfen hatte oder ob er der personifizierte Wahnsinn war, den Goku auf der Erde bekämpft hatte. Die arroganten, jugendlichen Gesichtszüge erhellten sich, während er auf Son Gokus Antwort wartete.</p><p>„Warum sollte ich sonst hier sein, Vegeta? Ich habe gehört, dass ein paar... bedauernswerte Leute versuchen seinen Körper zu übernehmen und ich werde sie aufhalten.“</p><p>Das schmale Grinsen weitete sich. ,<em>Und warum wäre das so bedauernswert, hm, Kakarott?’,</em> sinnierte die Stimme.</p><p>Son Goku sah den kleinen Mann an. Plötzlich war der Schrei des Vegetas unter ihnen zu vernehmen. Seine Augen schließend, beugte Son Goku seinen Kopf und versuchte den Horror zu verdrängen. Vegeta vor ihm gab ein kaltes Kichern von sich, eines das Son Goku so noch nie gehört hatte...außer...während er mit Vegeta trainiert hatte. Bevor das alles passiert war. Son Goku riss seine Augen auf und starrte Vegeta hart an. Der unbarmherzige Krieger grinste.</p><p><em>,Warum so prüde, Kakarott?’,</em> murmelte die hohe Stimme. <em>‚Genießt du es nicht den Schwächling so zu hören?’</em></p><p>Son Gokus Mund stand offen nach den deutlichen Worten. „Das bist du, Vegeta!“, schrie den kleineren Saiyajin an. „Wie kannst du so ruhig und gefasst sein? Wie kannst du darüber Witze machen?“</p><p><em>,Ich!?’,</em> knurrte Vegeta. Ein animalisches Geräusch hallte durch den rotbraunen Korridor zusammen mit dem schmerzerfüllten Gewimmer von weiter weg. <em>,Sei nicht albern, du Narr. Das bin ich nicht... bin ich nie gewesen. Er ist nur irgendein schwacher, wehleidiger Jammerlappen.’</em></p><p>Son Goku sah zu, wie das zynische Wesen sich dem Albtraum, der sich gerade im hinteren Teil des Korridors abspielte, zuwandte. Für einen sehr kurzen Moment verschwand das arrogante Grinsen und eine unendliche Traurigkeit huschte über Vegetas Augen und war genauso schnell wieder verschwunden. Tote, schwarze Augen fixierten Son Goku und es war Wut lag im Gesicht des jungen Kriegers.</p><p><em>,Ich bin nicht so schwach’,</em> zischte er kehlig. <em>‚Ich werde es niemals sein. Nicht, wenn ich wieder herrsche.’</em></p><p>Son Goku sog geräuschvoll die Luft ein und sprang zurück, als sei er geschlagen worden. „Ich wusste es. Dieses Lachen. Du hast Vegeta während des Kampfes kontrolliert. Du warst derjenige, der versucht hat ihn zu kontrollieren. Na, rat mal was! Vegeta hat sich verändert und er will das Böse wie dich nicht mehr in sich.“</p><p>Der leicht erregbare Krieger vor ihm gab ein gefährliches Grollen von sich. Son Goku spannte die Muskeln an, in der Annahme der Sonderling würde ihn angreifen. Doch es gelang Vegeta sich zu kontrollieren. Er blinzelte einige Male, dann erlangte er seine Haltung wieder.</p><p><em>,Du solltest wissen, dass ich nicht der Einzige bin, der versucht zu entkommen.’</em>  Mit einem irren, harschen Lachen warf Vegeta seinen Kopf zurück. <em>,O, Kakarott, das hier ist ein Krieg.’</em> Schwarze Augen bohrten sich in die seinen. <em>,Es gibt so viele andere, die versuchen sich ihren Weg nach draußen zu erzwingen. Solche, die bereits die Fäden in der Hand hielten, solche, die seit Beginn herauswollen, solche, die gerade geschaffen wurden, es ist ein Battle Royale. Manche versuchen den guten, alten Gegenwart zu finden, um ihn endlich zu vernichten, während eine Unmenge anderer versucht mit der Kontrolle über einen solch starken Körper aufzuwachen. Denk nach, Kakarott! Wie willst du an zwei Plätzen gleichzeitig sein? Wie willst du den Vegeta, dem dieser Körper „gehört“, finden und die aufzuhalten, die hinauswollen? Es gibt so viele von uns. Du hast keine Chance. Nicht einmal der allmächtige Super-Saiyajin 3 kann dieses Rätsel lösen!’</em></p><p>Und dann lachte er. Ein herzloses Kichern, das Son Goku Schauer über den Rücken sandte, erschallte über dem Knurren und den Schreien, die durch die Gänge hallten. Son Goku beobachtete, wie sein Rivale vor irrer Euphorie bebte. Der labile Saiyajin war ein perfektes Beispiel für die Folgen des Missbrauchs, der nur wenige Meter entfernt stattfand. Die Fäuste geballt, fühlte Son Goku, wie seine Wut sich vergrößerte. Der arrogante, grinsende Saiyajin war der letzte Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Goku powerte hoch und bevor der junge Krieger reagieren konnte, traf seine Faust dessen Gesicht. Glücklicherweise hatte dieses Wesen einen Körper. Vegeta flog in die harte Marmorwand. Während er noch an ihr herunterrutschte, wischte er sich mit dem zu großen Handschuh über die Lippen und schüttelte sich vor Rage.</p><p>Son Goku hatte vergessen, wie ungemütlich dieser Vegeta werden konnte. Er sah zu, wie das aufgebrachte Ungeheuer aufstand und sich sein Schwanz, durch den Zorn seines Besitzers, aufplusterte und entrollte. Der kleinere Krieger hob die Faust, während das Blut aus seinem Mundwinkel tropfte.</p><p><em>,Lass’ dir das eine Warnung sein, Kakarott’,</em> fauchte er wie ein wildes Tier, seine zischende Stimme schallte von den Wänden wider. <em>‚Derjenige, der die Kontrolle haben wird, werde ich sein. Ich werde den Vegeta, um den du dich so sorgst, finden und zerfetzen. Und wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin, wirst du der Nächste sein!’</em></p><p>Der mordlustige Prinz schimmerte hell in einem blendenden Blitz aus Licht, bevor er gänzlich verschwand. Son Goku blinzelte und sah sich um, doch er fand nichts. Er rief sich die Worte des Mörders erneut ins Gedächtnis und ballte die Fäuste.</p><p>„Es wird schwierig werden, aber ich werde nicht verlieren, Vegeta. Ich werde gewinnen.“</p><p>Nachdem sich seine Augen von dem Lichtblitz des grauenhaften Vegetas erholt hatten, konnte Son Goku wieder die leisen Schluchzer seiner gewalterfüllten Vergangenheit hören. Ein lauter Aufschrei der Befriedigung erklang und die hämischen Worte Friezas begannen von neuem. Die Freunde und Motivation das Unterfangen weiterzuführen waren erloschen. Goku beugte seinen Kopf. All die Folter, all der Schmerz und das Leiden waren zu viel. Sah Vegeta dies alles jeden Tag oder war alles erst ganz am Anfang und die Ursache seiner Abwesenheit? Erschöpft und zu verstört, um sich aufzumachen, legte Son Goku seine Hände vor die Augen und stöhnte. Er zwang seine Füße dazu weiterzugehen und ließ die weinende, gebrochene Erinnerung auf dem Boden hinter sich zurück. Er verließ den albtraumhaften Korridor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Veheshin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Son Goku lässt die finsteren Geschehnisse hinter sich und trifft auf neue Manifestationen. Außerdem wird die Vegetaobssession der Autorin offenbar.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Endlich ist das Düstere für eine kurze Zeit vorbei. Ich liebe die Charaktere, die in diesem Kapitel eingeführt werden. Man muss den Schock erst überwinden, aber dann ist die Vorstellung hilarious. </p>
<p>Leider sieht die Formatierung in diesem Kapitel etwas dürftig aus. Ich habe keine gescheite Methode gefunden, um nur die erste Zeile der fortgeführten wörtlichen Rede einzurücken. </p>
<p>Eine weitere Woche der Kontaktbeschränkung und Ungewissheit bricht an. Was dagegen hilft findet sich eindeutig im folgenden Kapitel. In diesem Sinne: Let there be fluff.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Er ließ den Albtraum hinter sich. Seine Augen hatten sich von dem Lichtblitz des Vegetas, dem er gerade begegnet war, erholt. Goku folgte dem Flur weiter. Nachdem er eine Treppe hinuntergegangen war, erfüllte ihn eine kurzfristige Welle der Erleichterung. Er konnte die Geräusche der Folterszenen, die dort im Korridor stattfanden, nicht mehr vernehmen.</p>
<p>Ein profunder Schmerz war im Herzen des starken Kriegers, als er langsam über den roten Teppich stapfte. Das flackernde Licht beleuchtete sein betrübtes Gesicht, während die Gedanken durch seinen Kopf rasten. Goku war sich bewusst gewesen, dass das Leben unter Friezas Herrschaft für Vegeta die Hölle hatte sein müssen. Niemals wäre ihm in seinen kühnsten Träumen in den Sinn gekommen, dass der herzlose Tyrann so bestialisch sein gewesen könnte. Vegeta war in jungem Alter von seinem Planeten verschleppt worden. Goku fragte sich wie lange Frieza ihn auf diese Art...benutzt hatte. Es war abscheulich; er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass es tatsächlich passiert war.</p>
<p>Kopfschüttelnd, strich Son Goku über sein Gesicht und blieb stehen. Sein Magen zog sich zusammen und Übelkeit stieg in ihm hoch, als er sich an das mit Terror erfüllte Gesicht seines Freundes zurückerinnerte. Son Goku legte eine zitternde Hand über seinen Mund. Niemals zuvor hatte er eine solch ein Gräuel miterlebt. Es war unvorstellbar.</p>
<p>„Aber Frieza war nur ein Gegner“, wisperte Son Goku mit unbeständiger Stimme. „Er tötete, er war jähzornig, er prügelt andere, aber er hat nicht...er kann nicht solche Dinge getan haben.“</p>
<p>Son Gokus naiver Sinn versuchte das neue Wissen herunterzuspielen, aber seine reifere, ernstere Seite wusste es besser. Es gab Böses in der Welt, im Universum. Goku war der Auffassung, dass Personen sich verändern konnten…, dass die Lage vielleicht nicht immer ganz so schlimm war, wie sie auf den ersten Blick erschien. Jetzt konnte Vegetas Wut verstehen.</p>
<p>Einen unsicheren Schritt vorwärtsmachend und in Gedanken versunken, wanderte Son Goku ziellos durch den endlos erscheinenden Palast. Der immense Schmerz und das Mitleid, das er für seinen Verbündeten fühlte, waren erdrückend. Sein Rivale, sein ehemaliger Feind, sein...bester Freund hatte Schmerzen durchstehen müssen...litt Schmerzen in diesem Augenblick, und es verzerrte Son Goku innerlich, dass diese Dinge passierten.</p>
<p><em>Aber warum sorgst du dich deshalb jetzt so viel?</em> fragte eine kühle Stimme in ihm. <em>Hättest du es erfahren, während du Frieza bekämpftest oder auch nur vor dem Kampf gegen Buu, hätte es dich so sehr berührt?</em></p>
<p>„Natürlich!“, zischte Son Goku leise zu in die Stille.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wirklich?</em>
</p>
<p>Die Stimme verstummte, wie auch das Geräusch von Son Gokus Schritten. Sein Herz raste auf einmal. Es war wahr, dass er den kleinen Prinzen immer als ebenbürtigen und ehrfurchtgebietenden Kämpfer gesehen hatte. Er hatte stets den Wunsch gehegt mit seinem Langzeitrivalen befreundet zu sein. Trotzdem hatte er seinen Erdenfreunden mehr Wert zugesprochen, als dem Saiyajin. In letzter Zeit...seit dem Kampf mit Buu, sogar während des World Tournament, hatte sich Goku darauf gefreut ihn zu sehen, ihn zu berühren, um sich von seiner Echtheit zu überzeugen.</p>
<p>Doch warum? Sicher, sie hatten vieles erlebt, während ihres Kampfes gegen Buu. Vegeta hatte sich in der kurzen Zeitspanne definitiv stark verändert. Nur warum war er, Son Goku, so glücklich gewesen ihn wiederzusehen? Eine Freundschaft hatte sich zwischen den beiden entwickelt; ein fast unzertrennbares Band. Die Fusion konnte möglicherweise der Grund für ihre enge Beziehung sein oder die Tatsache, dass Vegeta sich selbst erlaubt hatte, Son Goku emotional näherzukommen. Es war was ihn angetrieben hatte.</p>
<p>Son Goku ließ leises Grollen ertönen und zwang seine Füße dazu sich fortzubewegen. Er hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt und bemerkte, dass er einen langen Korridor betreten hatte, der in der Ferne sehr dunkel wurde. Aufgrund des Mangels an Kerzen sah es fast so aus, als wäre er endlos. Son Gokus Magen sackte ihm in die Knie, während er in die Dunkelheit des Flures starrte. Er wunderte sich, was wohl in den Schatten lag. Goku biss sich auf die Lippe und machte er einen Schritt nach vorne. Doch im selben Augenblick stoppte er sich. Das leise Geräusch von Schritten kam aus der Dunkelheit, gefolgt von leisem Summen.</p>
<p>Er fokussierte seine Augen auf die Schwärze und verharrte regungslos. Schweiß formte sich unter seinen schwarzen Strähnen und er sich wünschte sich, Ki-Level in Vegetas Geist spüren zu können. In einem Traum, der nicht einmal der seine war, konnte er die Phantombilder nicht aufspüren.</p>
<p>Eine Gestalt tauchte plötzlich aus der finsteren Leere auf und Son Goku kniff die Augen zusammen. Die Gestalt schien zu tanzen. Schimmernde Stoffbänder umspielten sie. Umherwirbelnd und springend kam die Person näher und flog geradezu über den Boden. Sie tanzte, tänzelte, summte vergnügt, während sie sich in graziösen Kreisen drehte. Lange Strähnen dunkelbraunen Haares schwangen mit der weiten Kleidung mit. Der schlanke Mann schneltle vorwärts, ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und beendete den merkwürdig anmutenden Auftritt mit einer Verbeugung. Ein schiefes Grinsen erschien auf Son Gokus Gesicht, als der Fremde sich vor ihm elegant verbeugte. Die Person richtete sich langsam auf. Son Goku riss die Augen auf und atmete verblüfft tief ein. Ein kurzes Kichern entkam der neuen Manifestation, während der hochgewachsene Krieger sie vom Donner gerührt ansah.</p>
<p>Das normalerweise abstehende, schwarze Haar Vegetas hing wild herunter. Nicht geordnet, aber dennoch elegant angeordnet. Anstatt des dunklen, samtigen Schwarzes, erkannte Son Goku, wie das schwache Kerzenlicht auf dem Korridor eine dunkelbraune, fast mahagonifarbene Nuance im Haar des filigranen Saiyajin erzeugte. Son Goku hatte schon immer Vegetas auffällige, leicht schrägen Augen bemerkt, doch der dieser Mann vor ihm hatte sie durch dunklen, gold-braunen Lidschatten, der sich vom geschwungenen Augenlid bis zum Augenwinkel zog, akzentuiert. Es gab ihnen etwas Katzenhaftes.</p>
<p><em>‚Hallo‘,</em> sagte eine sanfte, seidige Stimme. <em>‚Haben wir uns verlaufen?‘</em></p>
<p>Erneut war Goku von der transzendenten...Schönheit vor ihm erstaunt. Er wirkte noch kleiner als der reale Vegeta. Der junge Prinz lächelte ihn an. Seine perfekt weißen Zähne leuchteten mit den juwelenartigen, schwarzen Augen um die Wette. Die normalerweise leicht gebräunte Haut des Saiyjinprinzen wurde durch den goldenen Schimmer auf den wenigen an Hautpartien, die sichtbar waren, hervorgehoben. Er trug eine Robe, über die lose Stoffe in dunklen Bordeaux-, Malven-, Weiß- und Violetttönen befestigt waren. Dieser Vegeta verkörperte mehr den anmutigen, eleganten Prinzen, als den derben, kampferprobten Krieger. Alles schrie geradezu Perfektion und Balance. Son Goku riss seine Augen von der goldenen Kreatur los und schüttelte den Kopf.</p>
<p>„Ich...ich habe mich verlaufen“, antwortete Son Goku.</p>
<p>Wieder lächelnd, fühlte Son Goku, wie ihm die Knie weich wurden angesichts der Andersartigkeit, die der Neuankömmling ausstrahlte. Selbst die kleinsten Bewegungen hatten ihre eigene Grazie. Vegeta strich eine lose Strähne seines braunen Haares von den goldumrandeten Augen fort. Seine perfekten, wohlgeformten Lippen schimmerten hell, als ein kleines Lächeln auf ihnen erschien. Der blassrosa gefärbte Spitzenhandschuh wurde von dem Gesicht weggezogen und Vegeta sah zu dem stotternden Son Goku auf.</p>
<p>„Entschuldige“, sagte Son Goku. Er räusperte sich und versuchend seine Beherrschung wiederzuerlangen, „Ich...ich bin Son Goku. Und ich vermute du bist-“</p>
<p>Das Wesen kam plötzlich näher. Seine Geschwindigkeit und Anmut überraschten Goku. Er fühlte, wie er schwitzte, als aufmerksame Augen ihn suchend anblickten. Ein lieblicher Geruch nahm seine Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch. Er war verwirrt von der personifizierten…Schönheit, das dieses Wesen verkörperte.</p>
<p> <em>‚O, wie ich darauf gewartet habe dich zu treffen‘,</em> sprach die sanfte, akzentuierte Stimme. Sie war nicht rau und forsch wie Vegetas. Vielmehr war sie ruhiger und weicher, zuckersüß, wie ein Liebesapfel. <em>‚Son Goku, unser Retter, der einzig Wahre, der Legendäre.‘</em></p>
<p>Die Nähe des fragilen Wesens ließ Goku immer unbehaglicher zumute werden. Er lachte nervös und machte einen Schritt zurück. Vegeta legte, mit einem feinen Lächeln auf den glänzenden Lippen, den Kopf zur Seite.</p>
<p>„Tja, ich bin hier, um zu helfen“, lachte Son Goku. „Weißt du, ich muss Vegeta finden, den wahren Vegeta.“</p>
<p>Das gebräunte, schimmernde Gesicht vor ihm verlor den Ausdruck der Fröhlichkeit. Die filigranen Augenbraunen senkten sich. Der vorher so frivole Saiyajin wirkte beleidigt.</p>
<p>„Wa-Was ist los?“</p>
<p>Vegeta öffnete seine Mund, wie um zu sprechen, doch kniff die glänzenden Lippen schnell wieder zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf hart. Er trat plötzlich zurück und fing an hin und her zu schreiten. Die polierten Stiefel klickten auf dem unbedeckten Marmorboden.</p>
<p>
  <em>‚Und ich dachte, du würdest die Bösen besiegen, sie wegschließen und einen großen Abgang machen, mir zum Abschied winkend, diesen selbstsicheren Ausdruck auf deinem...ziemlich attraktiven Gesicht.‘</em>
</p>
<p>Son Goku bemerkte, dass sein Mund offenstand und schüttelte schnell seinen Kopf. „Was meinst du? Ich bin hier, um die...na, die Bösen zu bekämpfen.“</p>
<p>Vegeta wirbelte wieder herum und stand seinem Retter wieder gegenüber, Er kniff die Augenbrauen vor Schmerz zusammen. Son Goku war schockiert davon, wie viel Emotionen auf dem sonst so stoischen, eisernen Gesicht Vegetas spielten. Seine zierlichen Fäuste an seine Seiten pressend, biss sich der schillernde Prinz angespannt auf die Lippe.</p>
<p><em>‚Nein. Ich will nur...ich will nur hier raus‘,</em> sagte die Stimme leise. <em>‚Ich war zu lange in diesen Schatten gefangen. Ich hatte noch nicht genug von meiner Zeit. Es war nur ein dummer Traum, dass ich die Anderen auf dem Weg zur Freiheit schlagen könnte.‘</em></p>
<p>Son Gokus Herz setzte aus. Großartig. Dieser Vegetas versuchte auch herauszukommen, was nur eine Sache bedeuten konnte: Dass man ihm nicht vertrauen konnte. Gleichermaßen konnte er dieses Wesen, dieser ersten Manifestation, die so wirkte, als könnte sie ihm tatsächlich helfen, nicht im Stich lassen. Und es stimmte. Was hatte dieses warmherzige Wesen in den Schatten von Vegetas Bewusstsein erlebt? Es war nicht fair, dass er dazu gezwungen wäre weiter durch die schattigen Korridore zu wandern und dabei zuzusehen, wie die Abscheulichkeiten entfesselt werden würden.</p>
<p>„Hör zu“, sagte Son Goku mit einem Lächeln. „Wie wäre es, wenn du mit mir mitkommst. Ich bin sicher, dass, wenn du mit hilfst den wahren Vegeta zu finden, er einen Platz für dich finden wird. Für das Gute zu kämpfen ist immer besser als für das Böse.“</p>
<p>Tiefbraune Augen blickten ihn an und der kurz zuvor noch Trübsal blasende Vegeta erlangte seinen Ausdruck purer Ekstase wieder. Die kleinen Hände zusammenschlagend, sprang Vegeta mit einem Jauchzen in die Luft.</p>
<p>
  <em>‚Du lässt mich mit dir gehen?‘</em>
</p>
<p>Goku lächelte und nickte. „Sicher.“</p>
<p>Im Freudentanz drehte sich Vegeta wieder. Die weinroten und rosafarbenen Schleier folgten seinen Bewegungen. Mit einer flachen Verbeugung, lachte der Saiyajin hell auf und schaute zu Son Goku. Eine in Spitze gehüllte Hand ausstreckend, grinste die Schönheit.</p>
<p>
  <em>‚Ich werde hier Anmut gerufen...oder andere unerfreuliche Namen. Es wäre wunderbar, wenn du mich...Veheshin nennen würdest.‘ </em>
</p>
<p>Anerkennend streckte Goku eine Hand aus. „Schön dich kennenzulernen, Veheshin.“ Auf die dargereichte Hand des größeren Saiyajins niederschauend, reichte der heitere Prinz ihm seine eigene und sie schüttelten sich die Hände.</p>
<p><em>Das wird eine interessante Reise</em>, dachte Son Goku mit einem Grinsen.</p>
<p>Nachdem er Veheshins Hand losgelassen hatte, drehte sich der orangegekleidete Krieger um und blickte den dunklen Flur hinunter. Er warf einen Seitenblick auf den goldhäutigen Saiyajin und versuchte ein Lächeln zu verbergen, als er sah, dass die scharfsinnigen Augen seinem Blick mit kindlicher Neugier gefolgt waren. Es war merkwürdig solche jungen, unschuldigen Wesenszüge im Gesicht des älteren, normalerweise verkniffenen Vegetas zu sehen.</p>
<p>„Ich laufe seit einer Ewigkeit im Kreis“, erklärte Son Goku, „Und ich habe so viele Dinge gesehen und traf so viele...er...“ Er schaute Veheshin unbehaglich an, nicht sicher, als was er die Manifestationen in Vegetas Kopf bezeichnen sollte.</p>
<p>Warmherzig lächelnd, winkte Veheshin mit einer kurzen Bewegung ab und lachte freimütig. <em>‚Es ist verwirrend, ich weiß. Aber wenn man es im Detail betrachtet, ist es eigentlich ganz einfach.‘</em></p>
<p>Die zierliche Person strich sich ein paar lange Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, während sie sich Son Goku komplett zuwandte und dann fortfuhr: <em>‚Es gibt drei Arten von Manifestationen hier in Vegetas Dickkopf. Die einfachste Form sind Erinnerungsbilder. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du schon auf sie getroffen bist. Diese Abbilder kommen in zwei Varianten vor. Normalerweise werden sie wie Filme auf Leinwänden oder Bildschirmen in dunklen Ecken des Bewusstseins abgespielt oder in anderen Worten, in dunklen Räumen dieses Schlosses. Aber nicht alles befindet sich hier im Schloss. Außerhalb des Schlosses von Vegeta-sei liegt ein vollkommen anderes Universum von Erinnerungen und Gedanken.</em></p>
<p>           <em>‚Manchmal können diese „‚Filme“ auch ohne eine Bildfläche auftreten. Sie erscheinen wie gespenstische Bilder, die genau hier, in den Korridoren des Schlosses auftauchen. Man kann mit den Erinnerungsbildern nicht interagieren oder mit ihnen reden, da sie Erinnerungen sind; nicht mehr.‘</em></p>
<p>Son Goku nickte. Er war sich sicher, dass sowohl die Szene zwischen Vegeta und seiner Mutter, als auch die unglückselige Begegnung zwischen dem jungen Prinzen und Frieza zu dieser Kategorie gehörten.</p>
<p><em>‚Die nächste Stufe sind...‘,</em> Veheshin zögerte. Er sah einen Augenblick lang traurig aus. <em>‚Die nächste Stufe sind die Teilpersona. Ich würde dazu gezählt werden. Teilpersona treten, neben den Erinnerungsbildern, am häufigsten auf. Es ist so, dass durch jedes Bewusstsein ohne Pause jederzeit Gedanken und Ideen jagen. Jede Person hat widersprüchliche Gedanken und Ideen in sich. Woher diese verschiedenen Ideen kommen? Von uns. Selbst du hast mindestens dreitausend oder mehr unterschiedliche Persona in dir. Traurigkeit, Zorn, Lust, Liebe, Schuld, Fröhlichkeit, Angst sind vordergründig. Aus ihnen entwickeln sich tiefere Emotionen, Eigenschaften und selbst sexuelle Neigungen: Stolz, Einsamkeit, Phobien, Sauberkeit, Niedertracht, Güte, Wildheit, Neugier, Zerstörung und so weiter. Und von diesen stammen weitere Gefühle ab. Eine traumatische Erfahrung oder bestimmte Lebenssituationen können zehn oder hundert verschiedene „Leute“ in deiner Psyche erschaffen.</em></p>
<p><em>           ‚Teilpersona sind im Geist körperhaft, wie du an mir sehen kannst‘, </em>erklärte Veheshin mit einer anmutigen Bewegung. <em>‚Und wir repräsentieren nur Teile von Vegetas Geist; eine bestimmte Emotion, einen Gedanken oder eine Reaktion. Wir unterscheiden uns voneinander. Manche Teilpersona können mehrere Gefühle und Persönlichkeiten beherbergen. Individuelle Persona können Anziehung unterschiedlich wahrnehmen und andere Verhaltensweisen zeigen, als die herrschende wahre Persona. Ich bin eine echte Person in Vegetas Bewusstsein, trotzdem unterscheide ich mich von ihm.‘ </em>Er lachte in vollem Bewusstsein, dass er gänzlich das Gegenteil des wahren Saiyajinprinzen in jeder Beziehung war.<em> ‚Dann gibt es noch andere Teilpersona, die nur pure Gefühle oder Aktionen darstellen, ohne dass sie über die Fähigkeit des Denkens oder der Logik verfügen. Und...pfff...ich versichere dir, in Vegetas Kopf sind diese Persona ganz schön übermächtig.‘</em></p>
<p>Son Goku nickte wieder, vollkommen fasziniert von der Komplexität eines einzigen Bewusstseins. Er überlegte was für Arten von „Leuten“ sich wohl in seinem Kopf verbargen. „Also, welche, um, Persona bist du?“</p>
<p>Gokus Neugier ließ Veheshin erröten und er wirbelte mit einem kurzen Lachen herum. <em>‚Ich bin Anmut. Aber zum Glück bin ich ein ganz schön komplexer kleiner Charakter. Obwohl mich manche hier auch Grazie rufen, sind andere...weniger nett.‘ </em>Sein Gesicht verzog sich und er schmollte. <em>‚Weißt du, ich werde als ziemlich offen betrachtet, wie du sicher bemerkt hast. Viele der anderen Persona hier sind darüber nicht so erfreut.‘</em></p>
<p>Son Goku riss angesichts dieses unverblümten Geständnisses die Augen auf und versuchte sein Gesicht davon abzuhalten zu erröten. „Also…fühlst du dich zu Männern hingezogen?“</p>
<p>Veheshin zuckte mit einem seiner stark geschminkten Augenlider. <em>‚Du bist wirklich ein Erdling, Goku. Egal. Solange du mir keine Namen gibst oder mich damit aufziehst, werde ich diese Beobachtung bejahen.‘</em></p>
<p>Der in Orange gekleidete Saiyajin brach in lautes Lachen aus und schlug sich auf die Knie. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Vegeta so komplex war.</p>
<p><em>‚Oh, bitte‘,</em> unterbrach ihn Veheshin mit einer großen Bewegung beider Hände. <em>‚Ich bin mir sicher, dass genau die gleichen Typen in deinem fetten Kopf herumschwirren.‘</em></p>
<p>Das stoppte Son Gokus Gelächter und er schnaufte bei dem Gedanken an diese Vorstellung.</p>
<p><em>‚Weiter zu den letzten Manifestationen‘,</em> kicherte der immer noch süffisant grinsende Prinz. <em>‚Den perfekten Persona‘,</em> sagte er mit einem sich verdüsternden Ausdruck. <em>‚Es gibt nicht so viele perfekte Persona wie Teilpersona oder Erinnerungsbilder. Perfekte Persona sind reale, echte Persönlichkeiten, die in der realen Welt existiert haben oder Vegetas Persönlichkeit übernehmen könnten. Zum größten Teil sind diese Wesen nicht besonders angenehm. Ich bin mir sicher, du hast bereits ungefähr fünf oder sechs dieser Persönlichkeiten getroffen.‘ </em>Goku kniff die Augen zusammen, als er verstand, was der Prinz andeutete. <em>‚Es gibt perfekte Persona, die lange Zeiträume überdauern können, wohingegen andere nur wenige Tage oder Monate schaffen. Normalerweise sind die letzteren Übergangspersönlichkeiten. Wie du weißt, hatte Vegeta ein entbehrungsreiches Leben und seine Persönlichkeit veränderte sich ständig...verändert sich ständig. Deshalb musste es Übergangspersona geben, während er sich veränderte. Jeder verändert sich, darum hat auch jeder diese Manifestationen in sich.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>           ‚Vegeta hat über hundert dieser perfekten Persona, wenn man die miteinbezieht, die noch nie sichtbar waren. Und die Sache mit diesen Wesen ist, dass sie auch alle ihre eigenen Persönlichkeiten, Gedanken und Ideen haben.‘</em>
</p>
<p>„Aber warum sind das dann perfekte Persona und du nicht?“, fragte Son Goku.</p>
<p>Kurz nickend, fuhr Veheshin fort: <em>‚Erstens: Sie haben im realen Leben existiert oder könnten im realen Leben existieren. Zweitens: Sie haben alle Emotionen und Wesenszüge und Persona, die im Bewusstsein existieren in sich, während ich und die anderen Teilpersona viele der verschiedenen Persona und Erinnerungsbilder nicht beherbergen. Drittens: Ich und die anderen Teilpersona wurden erschaffen, als Vegeta sich entwickelte. Wir wurden gemacht, um hier in ihm zu sein, nicht...nicht in der realen Welt‘,</em> erklärte er traurig.</p>
<p>Goku warf ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zu und seufzte. „Und alle drei Arten arbeiten zusammen und machen Vegeta zu einer Person“, sagte er. „Warum hat er dann jetzt damit Probleme? Warum versuchen diese Wesen ihn gerade jetzt zu übernehmen?“</p>
<p>Veheshin sah ihn einen Moment nachdenklich aus großen, dunklen Augen an. <em>‚Durch das Chaos, das herrscht, konnte ich nur wenige Informationen über das Problem und ein paar Gerüchte, warum er die Stimmen nicht mehr kontrollieren kann, aufschnappen.‘</em></p>
<p>Er drehte sich langsam um. Seine schwarzen Stiefel quietschten auf dem roten Marmor. Er ging auf die Dunkelheit zu, aus der gekommen war. Der braunhaarige Prinz winkte Goku mit einer Hand zu und bedeutete ihm zu folgen. Goku lief an seine Seite. Die zwei tauchten tiefer in die Dunkelheit ein, in die sich Goku noch nicht getraut hatte und Veheshin fuhr fort.</p>
<p>
  <em> ‚Wie ich schon sagte, jedes Lebewesen mit einem Gehirn hat Tausende...Millionen von Persönlichkeiten versteckt in sich. Jede Entscheidung, jeder Gedanke, jeder noch so kleine oder große Konflikt in dir, ist eine Persona oder eine Stimme im Kopf. Ruf dir Vegetas Leben in Erinnerung. Oder die Leben derer, die traumatische Erfahrungen durchlebt haben. In den meisten Fällen passierte etwas Schreckliches oder Dramatisches in ihren Leben und hinterließ Narben. Wenn die Gefühle, Erinnerungen und Geschehnisse zu viel werden, kann eine Person labil werden. Wir, die „Stimmen im Kopf“, werden auch unausgeglichen. Selbst, wenn eine Person stark wirkt und dementsprechend handelt, kann sie nicht Gedanken in ihrem Kopf unterbinden oder die Art und Weise ändern, wie ihr Bewusstsein arbeitet.</em>
</p>
<p><em>           ‚Vegeta hatte schon immer diese Stimmen in seinem Kopf; sie waren manchmal ziemlich erdrückend, zeitweise aber auch nur ein Wispern. Wenn er besonders gestresst ist, werden sie ungezügelt. Warum? Wenn er nicht die Kontrolle hat, wer hat sie dann? Es ist die Chance für diese Kontrollfreaks, die machtgierigen oder verstörten, hoffnungslosen Wesen, freizukommen. Über die Hälfte von uns hatte schon einmal die Kontrolle in unserem...er...seinem Leben, selbst wenn es nur wenige Sekunden oder eine fantastische Stunde waren.‘</em> Der anmutige Prinz zögerte hier, so als ob er sich an etwas längst Vergangenes erinnerte.</p>
<p>Son Goku sah an ihm vorbei und stellte fest, dass der letzte Lichtschein beinahe verschwunden war. Veheshin schien nicht beunruhigt und schritt weiter durch die Dunkelheit. Beide Saiyjins hatten ein gutes Sehvermögen und kein echtes Problem damit sich in dem finsteren Flur zurechtzufinden.</p>
<p>„Also, warum jetzt?“, fragte Goku erneut. „Seit dem Kampf mit Buu wirkte Vegeta glücklich und relaxed. Er schien die Erde und alle Kämpfer akzeptiert zu haben.“</p>
<p>In der unheimlichen Dunkelheit konnte der orangegekleidete Krieger sehen, wie sich die schimmernden Augen auf ihn richteten. <em>‚Das ist der Punkt, an dem es verwirrend wird‘,</em> erklärte die süßliche Stimme. <em>‚Ich habe gehört, dass die Transformation zu Majin etwas damit zu tun hat.‘</em></p>
<p>Goku blieb stehen und ballte die Fäuste. „Also hat Vegeta immer noch die Majin Kraft in sich! Wir müssen etwas tun, bevor er die Kontrolle verliert und-“</p>
<p>Der Prinz hob eine Hand, um den beunruhigten Krieger zum Schweigen zu bringen. <em>‚Die Kraft Babidis verließ unseren attraktiven, mürrischen Prinzen, als er auf so huldreich Weise verstarb. Es war die Verwandlung an sich, die alles ins Chaos gestürzt hat.‘ </em>Son Goku entspannte sich und blickte weiterhin auf das sich verdüsternde Gesicht seines Verbündeten. <em>‚In den sieben Jahren nach deinem Tod, gab Vegeta das Training auf. Er versank in Depressionen und Schuldgefühlen darüber, dass er zu dem Zeitpunkt der letzte verbliebene Saiyajin war und...weil, aufgrund seiner eigenen Arroganz, sein engster Verbündeter ums Leben gekommen war.‘</em></p>
<p>Son Goku riss die Augen auf. Er wusste, dass es die Wahrheit sein musste, angesichts der Tatsache, dass es von einem Wesen kam, das im Bewusstsein des Saiyajinprinzen existierte. Veheshin ging langsam weiter. Die lose Kleidung umspielte seinen Körper.</p>
<p><em>‚Nach einem Jahr begann Vegeta sich langsam zu verändern. Er fühlte, wie er sich mehr und mehr um Bulma sorgte.‘</em> Goku konnte nicht überhören, wie bitter Veheshin den Namen der schönen Frau fast ausspie, doch er ließ es fallen. Es war wahrscheinlich nicht von Bedeutung. <em>‚Er fürchtete, dass diese Liebe eine Schwäche sei, konnte aber auch nicht aufhören, sich um sie und Trunks zu kümmern. Nachdem mehrere Jahre vergangen waren, schloss er mit sich selbst Frieden. Er akzeptierte deinen Tod, er akzeptierte seine Liebe, er akzeptierte mehr oder weniger die Freundschaft mit den Anderen, doch dann kam das Turnier. Babidi, Buu, Majin. Es passierte alles zu schnell.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>           ‚Weißt du, Vegeta hatte sich allmählich weiterentwickelt, wie die meisten Leute. Es ist nicht natürlich so lange glücklich und zufrieden zu sein und einen Geist dann plötzlich in einen Zustand von Bosheit und Hass zu versetzen, ohne den man für sechs oder sieben Jahre gelebt hat. Und du weißt, dass alles geschah während der Situation mit Buu. Du weißt, dass Vegeta eine große Veränderung durchlaufen hat und danach sogar für einen Monat wirklich glücklich war. Von dem, was ich hörte, hat diese unglaublich schnelle Veränderung seiner Gefühle und seiner Seele in einer so kurzen Zeit dazu geführt, dass sein Geist schwach wurde.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>           ‚Es kann sein, dass Vegeta sich so fühlte, als hätte er immer noch Kontrolle und dass er sich nach der Feuerprobe mit Buu entspannte. Er ahnte nicht, dass die Dunkelheit in seinem Geist immer mehr Platz beanspruchte und einzelne sich zusammenfanden, um darüber zu streiten, wer die Kontrolle erlangen sollte. Ich hörte, er sei immer noch im Konflikt mit sich selbst gewesen, ob er so wie er war akzeptiert werden würde oder ob er einer der „Guten“ werden wollte oder ob er wirklich Bulma und Trunks liebte. Nach seiner Transformation in Majin und nach dem Kampf mit Buu, begannen die dunkleren Stimmen ihm wohl zu sagen, was er tun sollte. Ich denke, sie sind auf den Geschmack des Bösen gekommen, als er Majin war und sind dadurch erstarkt.‘</em>
</p>
<p>Goku folgte Veheshin. Er dachte über das, was dieser gerade gesagt hatte, nach. Also war Vegeta immer noch nicht mit sich selbst im Reinen. Er erinnerte sich daran, was der feingliedrige Prinz über Trauma und furchtbare Ereignisse gesagt hatte und erinnerte sich dann an die abartige Szene zwischen Vegeta und Frieza zurück. Er schauderte. Nach und nach machten sich eiskalter Hass und Zorn in ihm breit, als er realisierte, was verschiedene Personen seinem besten Freund zugefügt hatten.</p>
<p>Seinem besten Freund? Engster Verbündeter? Vegeta stand ihm auf dem Planeten Erde am nächsten, wenn es um Herkunft und Kampfgeist ging, aber machte das einen Freund aus? Was war denn mit Krillin, Bulma, Yamcha, Tien und Chaotzu? Son Goku seufzte und rieb sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Es war alles so kompliziert. Als er seine Finger von seinen Augen wegbewegte, bemerkte er, dass der kleinere Saiyajin vor einem riesigen Vorhang angehalten war. Er konnte die Farbe im fast komplett dunklen Korridor nicht erkennen, doch er sah neugierig zu, wie Veheshins kleine Hand ihn ergriff. Mit einem etwas hinterhältigen Lächeln riss er den Vorhang herunter. Son Goku atmete überrascht ein, geblendet von gleißendem Licht.</p>
<p>Ein leises, freundliches Lachen ertönte und Goku bewegte sich weiter durch die hellen Strahlen und fühlte, wie ihm die Kinnlade herunterfiel. Es wirkte wie ein gigantischer Trainingsraum, doch ohne harten Boden und farblose Wände. Es war ein Pandämonium von Bewegung. Hunderte von Vegetas, die ganz zufrieden wirkten, bewegten sich durch den Raum. Die „Wände“ waren fast nicht erkennbar, so bedeckt waren sie von Ranken und Bäumen und Pflanzen jeglicher Art. Eine echte Sonne oder irgendeine Form von Lichtquelle hing an der unglaublich hohen Decke, die eine Art holografischen, blauen Himmel mit einigen Wolken darstellte, und warf helles Licht in den Raum. Vögel, Schmetterlinge, Bienen und andere herrliche irdische Bilder wirbelten durch die unwirkliche Szene.</p>
<p>Son Gokus weit aufgerissene Augen betrachteten die Umgebung fasziniert. Hunderte von sich entspannenden, lächelnden oder schlafenden Saiyajinprinzen jeden Alters, Aussehens und Benehmens saßen im Gras oder spazierten entlang eines blauen Flusses, der unter einer der Wände ins Nirgendwo strömte.</p>
<p>
  <em>‚Anmut! O, mein Gott, er ist es!‘</em>
</p>
<p>Die zwei Neuankömmlinge sahen auf, um einen jungen, lachenden Vegeta auf sich zulaufen zu sehen. Er wirkte ungefähr vierzehn, trug einfache blaue Trainingskleidung und sein Schweif und auch seine schwarzen Haare hüpften auf und ab, als er weiter auf sie zurannte. Das kleine Wesen stolperte und fiel mit einem „Uff!“ hin. Doch er war sofort wieder auf den in weiße Stiefel gekleideten Füßen. Als er vor ihnen zu stehen gekommen war, schaute er Veheshin und Goku mit grenzenloser Begeisterung an.</p>
<p>
  <em>‚Ich kann es nicht glauben! Kakarott...Son Goku...egal! Du bist wirklich hier.‘</em>
</p>
<p>Son Gokus Hand ergreifend und sie übermäßig schüttelnd, lachte der ekstatische Saiyajin. Er ließ die Hand wieder los und fing er nahezu an auf und ab zu hüpfen, während er kleine Aufschreie des Entzückens von sich gab. Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen, konnte jedoch seinen Schweif nicht davon abhalten gleich dem eines aufgeregten Hundes hin und her zu wedeln.</p>
<p>
  <em>‚Veheshin, Veheshin, er ist es wirklich! Er ist es wirklich! Es ist wirklich Goku. Er ist hier; er ist hier um den Tag zu retten. Er tut es...er tut es...‘</em>
</p>
<p>Das aufgeregte Kind schnappte nach Luft und Veheshin tätschelte den atemlosen Jungen mit einem großen Grinsen der Erheiterung. Zu Goku aufschauend, lachte der zierliche Prinz.</p>
<p>
  <em>‚Son Goku, das ist Ekstase. Er ist Aufregung, Freude, Optimismus...eigentlich jede Form hyperaktiver Fröhlichkeit, die man sich vorstellen kann.‘</em>
</p>
<p>Der größere Saiyajin lachte und legte eine Hand in den Nacken, während der blaugekleidete Krieger weiter auf und ab sprang. Goku war erstaunt, dass jemand so rastlos sein konnte. Auf der anderen Seite war er selbst genauso veranlagt.</p>
<p>„Mann, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Vegeta so viel Begeisterung und Freude in sich haben könnte.“</p>
<p>Veheshin lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. Mit einem Finger auf den hibbeligen Jungen zeigend, meinte er: <em>‚Deshalb ist er auch so jung.‘</em></p>
<p>Ekstase hörte auf herumzulaufen und blinzelte seinem farbenfrohen Freund zu, was jedoch schnell in ein Lachen ausartete und der Junge fing wieder an im Kreis um sie herumzulaufen. Schwer atmend, fiel er auf seinen Hintern und lachte weiter, immer wieder nach Luft schnappend. Veheshin seufzte und schüttelte wieder seinen Kopf.</p>
<p><em>‚Ich befürchte, wir können nicht bleiben, Ekstase‘,</em> erklärte er. Der Junge sah hoch und legte neugierig den Kopf auf die Seite. <em>‚Son Goku und ich sind auf einer wichtigen Mission. Wir müssen Gegenwart finden.‘</em></p>
<p>Auf seine Füße springend, fing Ekstase wieder an überwältigt vor Aufregung zu japsen. Hin und her springend und einige Male in die Luft fliegend, landete er von den beiden und klatschte in die Hände.</p>
<p>
  <em>‚OOOH! Gegenwart-Vegeta! Er ist so cool! O Mann, o Mann! Wow, was für eine coole Mission, Anmut! Kann ich auch mitkommen? Kann ich? Kann ich auch mitkommen?‘ </em>
</p>
<p>Wieder lachend hob Anmut abweisend beide Hände. <em>‚Ich befürchte, nein. Es könnte gefährlich werden und wir müssen uns beeilen.‘</em></p>
<p>Gespielt schmollend, begann Ekstase wieder damit herumzuspringen. Sich von den Reisenden wegdrehend, schwang er seinen Schweif ausgelassen.</p>
<p>
  <em>‚Okay, aber ihr bringt mir besser coole Geschichten mit, wenn ihr zurückkommt. Oh! Das wird so cool werden! Anmut in einem wilden Abenteuer! Das ist so aufregend!‘</em>
</p>
<p>Und damit schwang sich das überglückliche Kind in die Luft und flog zu einem dösenden Vegeta, bereit ihn zu triezen. Goku gab Veheshin ein schockiertes, schiefes Grinsen und der in Weinrot und Violett gekleidete Saiyajin zog die Schultern hoch und begann durch die Menge von Saiyajins zu wandern. Son Goku nahm jeden interessiert in Augenschein. Lachende, fröhliche Prinzen und schlafende, friedliche Vegetas und im Generellen glücklich wirkende Persona ruhten sich im grünen Gras aus.</p>
<p>„Was-“</p>
<p><em>‚Das hier ist ein Bereich, in dem die friedlicheren und glücklicheren Persona existieren‘,</em> sagte Veheshin, ahnend, was Son Goku hatte fragen wollen.</p>
<p>Goku schaute die künstliche Sonne an, gegen die sich die Silhouette eines Vogels abzeichnete. „Aber stören euch die negativen Persona nie?“</p>
<p>Veheshin zog erneut die Schulter hoch und ließ sie fallen. Er strich sich mit den Händen durch das wilde, braune Haar auf seinem Kopf.<em> ‚Wir haben diesen Ort gut versteckt. Die Wesen der Dunkelheit erwarten nicht, dass der Eingang zu diesem Ort in der Dunkelheit liegt und selbst wenn sie kommen, fangen sie normalerweise keinen Streit an. Wir sind zu langweilig und sie haben bessere Dinge zu tun.‘</em></p>
<p>Aber was ist, wenn sie sich entscheiden dich oder die anderen zu verletzen?“, fragte Son Goku. Seine heldenmütige Natur und der Instinkt Schwächere zu beschützen meldeten sich.</p>
<p><em>‚Dann ist das so‘,</em> antwortete der anmutige Prinz kurz angebunden. <em>‚Man kann im Bewusstsein nicht sterben. Man taucht nur an einem anderen Ort wieder auf.‘</em></p>
<p>Son Goku zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch, wurde jedoch bald von einem hohen, fast mädchenhaften Aufschrei unterbrochen.</p>
<p>
  <em>„Vehshin, Darling!“</em>
</p>
<p>Herumfahrend, riss der kleine Saiyajin blinzelnd die Augen auf.</p>
<p>
  <em>‚Charme!‘</em>
</p>
<p>Son Goku sah in einem Schockzustand zu, wie der elegante Prinz in die offenen Arme eines sehr ähnlichen Vegetas rannte. Sie umarmten sich eng und derjenige, der als „Charme“ bezeichnet worden war, hielt Veheshin auf Armlänge vor sich und examinierte ihn von oben bis unten.</p>
<p>Charme war etwas größer als Veheshin und etwas kräftiger gebaut wie auch der echte Vegeta.  Doch er war alles andere, als der echte Vegeta. Sein ebenholzfarbiges Haar wurde von juwelenbesetzen Spangen in einem langen, etwas unordentlichen Pferdeschwanz zusammengehalten. Er trug, kräftigeres und farbenfroheres Make-up als Veheshin. Seine Augenlider schimmerten, Mascara und schwarzer Eyeliner betonten seine dunklen Augen und ein helles Rouge ließ die hohen Wangenknochen Vegetas hervorstechen. Seine Kleidung war in intensiv leuchtenden Farben gehalten. Sie erinnerte an einen festlichen Kimono und unzählige Armbänder und Ketten schmückten ihn. Der Prinz grinste.</p>
<p><em>‚Ich habe dich seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen‘,</em> zwitscherte Charme mit einer Stimme, die nichts ähnelte, was Son Goku je aus Vegeta Mund hatte kommen gehört.<em> ‚Dein Make-up ist grandios, Darlin‘, das ägyptische Kringelding in den Augenwinkeln...fabulös, einfach fabulös. Wann hast du damit angefangen? Und dieses goldene Lipgloss. O, verrate mir, wie bist du da herangekommen? O, entzückend, entzückend wie immer, Darling!‘</em></p>
<p>Während er noch seinen Blick über den kleineren Saiyajin schweifen ließ, fühlte sich Son Goku zwischen den überschwänglichen Saiyajin sehr fehl am Platz. Umso nervöser wurde er, als sich plötzlich alle Augen auf ihn richteten. Charme ließ Veheshin los und ging langsam auf den Krieger zu. Es war fast, als schwebte er über das Gras.</p>
<p><em>‚Das ist also unser allmächtige Retter Son Goku?‘</em>  Er nahm eine von Son Gokus großen Händen in seine eigenen weichen, makellosen und begutachtete den auf der Erde aufgezogenen Saiyajin. Mit der Zunge schnalzend, schüttelte Charme der Kopf vor Bewunderung. ‚<em>Perfekt. Absolut...UMWERFEND!‘</em></p>
<p><em>‚Nicht wahr?‘,</em> kam es von Veheshins honigsüße Stimme hinter ihm. <em>‚Aber ernsthaft, Charme, wir müssen weiter. Wir sind etwas in Eile.‘</em></p>
<p><em>‚Oh, warum die Eile?‘, </em>fragte der überwältigende Saiyajin, die langen Wimpern niederschlagend.</p>
<p>Der normalerweise geduldige Anmut schien angesichts von Charmes Mangel an Ernsthaftigkeit für die Situation frustriert zu sein. Die Hände in die schmale Hüfte stemmend, wippte Veheshin ungeduldig mit seinem kniehohen schwarzen Stiefel.</p>
<p>
  <em>‚Wir müssen Gegenwart finden. Wie du dich erinnern wirst, zog ich vor einiger Zeit los, um Goku zu finden. Ich muss dir das nicht nochmals erklären.‘</em>
</p>
<p>Charme ließ Son Gokus Hand los und hob einen Teil seiner farbenfrohen Kleidung an seine jetzt mit Tränen schimmerten Augen. Ein mitleiderregendes Schniefen vortäuschend und mit zitternden Lippen sagte er: <em>‚Für jemanden, der so schön ist, kannst du ganz schön unsensibel sein, Anmut.‘</em></p>
<p>Mit einem Augenrollen trat Veheshin an Charme heran und umarmte das extrovertierte Wesen.</p>
<p><em>‚Oh, du‘,</em> sinnierte Anmut, ‚w<em>enn das Problem gelöst ist, dann wirst du Unmengen von Zeit haben, um mich zu sehen.‘</em></p>
<p>
  <em>‚Versprochen?‘</em>
</p>
<p>Veheshin nickte und gab ihm ein warmes Lächeln. Son Goku sah in Schock und Verwunderung zu, wie die zwei sich einen kurzen Kuss gaben und sich dann aus der engen Umarmung lösten. Sich umdrehend, bemerkte Veheshin Son Gokus Verblüffung und winkte ab.</p>
<p>
  <em>‚Erdlinge, ihr wisst einfach nicht, was gut für euch ist.‘</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <strong>Translator's Note:</strong>
</p>
<p>Was ganz lustig an dieser Szene ist, ist das sie sich doch sehr von dem, was ich damals übersetzte unterscheidet. Die erste Unterhaltung zwischen Goku und Veheshin war ursprünglich ziemlich...bizarr? Veheshin wirkte eher wie eine vollkommen überzeichnete Karikatur, als wie ein vollwertiger Charakter. Auch der Teil über seine sexuelle Orientierung war unglaublich detailliert und zum Fremdschämen. Glücklicherweise ist auch dieses Kapitel noch in den Genuss des Rotstiftes gekommen. </p>
<p>Mittlerweile habe ich das Original noch einmal gelesen und musste leider feststellen, dass nur wenige der Anfangskapitel eine Überarbeitung erfahren haben. Ich werde versuchen um die andauernd wechselnden Zeiten und widersprüchlichen Beschreibungen herumzuschreiben.</p>
<p>In diesem Kapitel gibt es leider bereits eine dieser Stellen. Zunächst beschreibt Goku Veheshins Make-up as katzenhaft, also vermutlich eine Art Runway-Make-up. Später spricht Charme dann von dem "ägyptischen Kringeldings" und hat "noch farbenfroheres Make-up" als Veheshin. Das rührt daher, dass Veheshin ursprünglich, nach seiner seltsamen Domina?-Nummer in damals hochschließenden Lederstiefeln und  offensichtlichen sexual Harassment seinerseits, eine etwas auführlichere Beschreibung abbekam und zu allem Überfluss mit goldenem Glitzer eingesprüht war. (And now try to get that picture outta ya minds: Ein in wallende, bunte Stoffe gehüllter Vegeta, der schwarze, übers Knie gehende Lederstiefel trägt, dessen Haar hochgesteckt und mit Edelsteinbroschen  verziert ist, der egypt-style Make-up und goldenes Lippgloss trägt, tanzt wie eine Ausdruckstänzerin und dabei goldenen Glitter verliert. You're welcome.)  War der arme Charme im Übrigen auch. Es ist also vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht, dass ich ein Jahrzehnt gewartet habe....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. What is happening?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Veheshin und Son Goku lassen "Happy Land" hinter sich und machen sich auf den Weg in die Welt außerhalb des Schlosses.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNING: Noncon/Dubcon Küsse.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Veheshin lachte über den geschockten Gesichtsausdruck Son Gokus, während er sich von Charme löste. Der größere, extravagant gekleidete Prinz lächelte errötend und klopfte Veheshin auf die Schulter.</p>
<p><em>‚Siehst du, Charme‘,</em> sagte Veheshin leise, <em>‚ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass Goku definitiv als Erdling erzogen wurde.‘</em></p>
<p>Son Goku kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen. Als er die Belustigung Veheshins bemerkte, beschloss jedoch die Sache nicht weiter zu hinterfragen. Es war einfach zu bizarr die zwei Seiten Vegetas so offen und...nun...ANDERS miteinander interagieren zu sehen.</p>
<p>Veheshin schloss zu dem in Orange gekleideten Krieger auf und die zwei setzten ihren Weg in Richtung einer dicht mit Pflanzen bewachsenen Wand fort. Sich erneut umschauend, sah Goku einen jünger aussehenden, im Gras sitzenden Vegeta, der an einer Blume roch. Er lachte auf und schüttelte den Kopf in Anbetracht der Absurdität des Ortes.</p>
<p><em>‚Seid vorsichtig, ihr zwei!‘,</em> rief ihnen Charme mit seiner höheren Stimme hinterher. <em>‚Vor allem du, Anmut!‘</em></p>
<p>Mit einer schnellen Bewegung, die dazu führte, dass sich seine violetten Gewänder umherwirbelten, drehte Veheshin sich herum und verzog das Gesicht. <em>‚Ich kann gut auf mich selber Acht geben, Charme!‘</em></p>
<p>Mit einem herzlichen <em>ho ho ho</em> bezeichnete Charme ihnen mit seiner zierlichen Hand winkend ihren Weg fortzusetzen. Anmut wandte sich mit einem Schnauben um, sodass Goku laufen musste, um mit dem kleinen Prinzen Schritt zu halten.</p>
<p>„Was war das gerade?“, fragte er.</p>
<p>Veheshin schüttelte den Kopf, wodurch sein wildes Haar bis auf seine Schultern fiel. <em>‚Ich bin kein Kämpfer.‘ </em></p>
<p>Sie erreichten die mit Ranken überwucherte Wand und der auffällig gekleidete Saiyajin steckte seine Hand durch die Pflanzen.</p>
<p>„Offensichtlich.“</p>
<p>Erneut schnaubend warf Veheshin Son Goku einen scharfen Blick aus den mandelförmigen Augen zu, identisch dem des echten Vegetas und schnarrte den jüngeren Krieger verärgert an: ‚Jeder hier denkt ich sei schwächer als ich es eigentlich bin. Ich kann mich gegen die anderen behaupten UND ich kenne mich in diesem Geist besser aus als jeder andere.‘</p>
<p> Son Goku nickte und entschied sich die Diskussion darauf beruhen zu lassen. Er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass der ansonsten warmherzige Prinz so bissig werden konnte. Er musste eine der Manifestationen sein, die über mehrere von Vegetas Eigenschaften verfügten. Goku sah mit großen Augen zu, wie das anmutige Wesen vor ihm mit suchenden Händen einige der Büsche und Ranken wegschob und somit eine Art Schaltkonsole freilegten. Die ganze Wand erbebte und wich, die Pflanzen dabei mitnehmend, zur Seite. Son Goku sah sich kurz um und bemerkte, dass keiner der sich ausruhenden Vegetas überrascht oder neugierig wirkte. Durch den riesigen Eingang, der sich nun auftat, erblickte Goku komplette Dunkelheit, ganz ähnlich dem, was er beim Betreten von Vegetas Geist vorgefunden hatte. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue blickte er Veheshin an und der kleinere Saiyajin bedeutete ihm einzutreten. Mit einem tiefen Einatmen trat Son Goku, dicht gefolgt von Anmut, in die Finsternis und hörte wie sich die „Tür“ hinter ihnen wieder schloss.</p>
<p>Die Geräusche des Kicherns, Lachens und amüsierten Plauderns verloren sich mit dem Licht und Son Goku wurde etwas mulmig zu Mute. Die zwei waren gefangen in absoluter Schwärze ohne sichtbare Ausgänge, doch Veheshin wirkte zuversichtlich. Er war es ja auch gewesen, der sie dorthin geführt hatte.</p>
<p>Nachdem sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, blickte Son Goku die kleinere Person neben sich an. Stechende, funkelnde Augen schauten zurück und die Stille, die sich ausbreitete, machte den Krieger nur noch unruhiger.</p>
<p>„Wa -“</p>
<p>
  <em>‚Gludarch dea fre-arche!’</em>
</p>
<p>Erschrocken zuckte Goku zusammen, als Veheshin plötzlich in die Dunkelheit rief. Nichts und niemanden hörend oder sehend, sah er seinen Begleiter voll Verwirrung über die gerade ausgesprochenen Worte an. Ein paar Minuten vergingen bis er hörte, wie Anmut nochmals tief Luft holte.</p>
<p>
  <em>‚Wei shuu-barsch. Gludarch fiiark shu-ruaal.‘</em>
</p>
<p>Son Goku sah etwas Blaues aufblitzen und wusste augenblicklich zu wem Veheshin sprach. Die blaue Erscheinung sprang hierhin und dorthin, bevor sie letztendlich vor den zwei Saiyajins zu stehen kam. Dunkle, angsterfüllte Augen materialisieren sich und der geschundene, junge Prinz stand vor ihnen, vornübergebeugt und sichtlich erschöpft.</p>
<p>‚Easplas‘, sagte der anmutige Prinz freundlich und streckte die Hand aus. <em>‚Easplas Gludarch des fre-arche</em>.‘ Dann zeigte er auf Goku: <em>‚Sovetrier dean Goku, juutri-fur.‘</em></p>
<p>Der Junge riss die Augen auf und nickte. Er schien glücklicher, als er sich verbeugte und weiter in die Dunkelheit zurückwich. Goku sah zu, wie er mit einem Fingernagel durch die Dunkelheit fuhr und sich ein Riss in der samtigen Schwärze auftat. Er drehte sich um, eine Seite des neuen Wegs aufhaltend und lachte sie an. Veheshin und Son Goku kamen näher und er machte einen Schritt zurück, den Kopf gebeugt. Eine behandschuhte Hand umfing sein Kinn und zwang ihn aufzusehen. Große, besiegte Augen blickten in solche, die ihnen sehr ähnelten und doch ihr Gegenteil darstellten.</p>
<p><em>‚Es wird einfacher werden, mein Prinz‘,</em> sagte Veheshin mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck auf seinen bronzenen Zügen. Der anmutige Saiyajin fuhr mit einer Hand durch die schwarzen Haare des misshandelten Wesens und grinste mit seinen glitzernden Lippen. <em>‚Von jetzt an wird es aufwärtsgehen. Kopf hoch, Prinz.‘</em></p>
<p>Die leeren Augen weiteten sich in Anbetracht der Zuversicht, die das ältere Abbild ausstrahlte und er nickte bewundernd. Selbst Goku war überrascht von der starken, unverwüstlichen Entschlossenheit, die die normalerweise schwächere, unbefangene Persona zeigte. Sie war Vegeta so…ähnlich.    Son Goku rief sich Vegeta vor seinem geistigen Auge ins Gedächtnis, sah den Stolz, das Ego. Der Mann war immer selbstsicher. Mit einem so hohen Maß an Arroganz, Stolz und Zielstrebigkeit mussten die meisten Abbilder und Persona vermutlich genauso viel davon haben, egal welchen Teil des Gehirns sie kontrollierten.</p>
<p>Der blaugekleidete Krieger trat zurück, um ihnen Platz zu machen. Veheshin grinste und stieß sich grazil vom Boden ab, um durch die Öffnung nach unten zu schweben. Son Goku betrachtete das gebeutelte Gesicht vor sich und schenkte ihm ebenfalls ein zuversichtliches Lächeln.</p>
<p>„Danke“, sagte er.</p>
<p><em>‚Shalru‘,</em> antwortete der Junge und Son Goku wusste, dass dieser das „Danke“ auf Saiyago an ihn zurückgab.</p>
<p>Mit einem munteren Salut sprang Goku durch den Schlitz und fühlte, wie er langsam zu dem wartenden Veheshin herabsank. Ihre Umgebung war atemberaubend, wie er feststellte.</p>
<p>Sie befanden sich nun außerhalb des Schlosses und, ungleich dem merkwürdigen, verworrenen Universum in Buus Kopf, wirkte Vegetas Geist riesig. Er fühlte sich wie auf einem vollkommen anderen Planeten. Der “Himmel“ hatte eine rötlichorange Färbung, die von hellrosa Wolkenstreifen durchbrochen wurde. Trotz des überwiegend roten Schimmers, fand sich ein regelmäßiges Muster aus blau und weiß, der Erdatmosphäre sehr ähnlich. Nachdem er leichtfüßig gelandet war, sah Son Goku sich neugierig, alles in sich aufnehmend, um. Der Boden bestand aus harten, schwarzen Steinen und rötlichbraunem Sand. In unregelmäßigen Abständen wuchs schwarzes, hohes Gehölz neben grünen Büschen und Bäumen, wie man sie auch auf der Erde hätte finden können. Bezüglich der Bäume fühlte Son Goku sich förmlich von der immensen Größe dieser Pflanzen erschlagen. Sie ragten über ihnen auf, die Rinde ebenfalls in einer rötlichbraunen Färbung. Lange, dünne Äste verbanden sie untereinander, die Blätter ein dunkles Nachtgrün, ihre Form ähnlich denen von Eiche, Ahorn und Pinie. In einiger Entfernung ergoss sich ein See, dessen Oberfläche durch den roten Himmel, den sie reflektierte und das einfallende Licht, golden wirkte. Neben diesen fremdartig anmutenden Bildern, fanden sich auffallend irdische Dinge: Erdenbäume, der durch das Rot hindurchscheinende, irdische Himmel und irdische Tiere, die geräuschvoll mit anderen außerirdischen Wesen zusammen herumliefen. Wesen, wie sie Son Goku noch nie gesehen hatte.</p>
<p>„Was ist das für ein Ort?“, flüsterte er.</p>
<p>Der goldhäutige Prinz trat neben ihn und lachte. <em>‚Vegeta verließ Vegeta-sei, als er noch sehr jung war und vergisst leider mehr und mehr. Doch was an Erinnerungen übrigbleibt, wird in diesem Teil seines Gehirns widergespiegelt. Allerdings wird es Stück für Stück von der irdischen Natur überlagert. In den letzten Jahren bemerkten wir das Auftreten des Blaus im roten Himmel, die merkwürdigen Tiere und die helleren Grün- und Brauntöne der Erdenbäume und -büsche.‘</em></p>
<p>Son Goku stieß ein überraschtes Lachen aus, erneut von der Komplexität des Geistes überwältigt. Er legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und sah hoch zu den unnatürlich hohen Bäumen. Er war erstaunt ein neugieriges Gesicht weit über ihren Wipfeln hervorlugen zu sehen. Der Vegeta, der eingelassen hatte, sah ihnen immer noch zu. Sobald er bemerkte hatte, dass Son Goku ihn erblickt hatte, gab er ein erschrockenes Geräusch von sich und der Riss schloss sich. Veheshin folgte seinem Blick.</p>
<p><em>‚O, Schatten-Vegeta‘,</em> sagte er mit einem Lachen. <em>‚Er ist sehr neugierig, aber zu ängstlich, um aus der Dunkelheit hervorzukommen.‘</em></p>
<p>Son Goku biss sich in Gedanken an die traurige Figur auf die Lippe und seufzte. „Was ist mit ihm passiert?“</p>
<p>Anmut seufzte ebenfalls und begann sich langsam vom Palast zu entfernen. Die schwarze, gotische Struktur wirkte von außen sehr viel abgenutzter als die elegante Inneneinrichtung. Son Goku erschauderte vor dem Anblick, den das langsam zerfallende Bauwerk gegen den roten Hintergrund bot.</p>
<p>
  <em>‚Schatten-Vegeta ist eine Manifestation der inneren Isolation und des Schmerzes, der Misshandlung und des Terrors, die Vegeta durchstand. Der arme Junge trägt den ganzen versteckten körperlichen und seelischen Schmerz, die Erniedrigung, die der Prinz in seinem Leben ertrug, auf seinen Schultern. Der eisige, gläserne Blick, die Maske, die Vegeta trägt, sind nur durch Schatten-Vegetas Stärke möglich. Ohne Schatten hätte Vegeta nicht die Mauern, die ihn von der Realität dessen, was er in seinem Leben erlebt hat, schützen.‘</em>
</p>
<p>Son Goku fühlte sich schwach, als er dies hörte. Er besann sich auf die furchtbaren Dinge, die er soweit gesehen hatte und erschauderte. Er gestand sich selber ein, dass er ein solches Leben wie Vegetas nicht hätte überdauern können. Der arme Schatten-Vegeta. Er war derjenige, der Barrieren und Wälle im Bewusstsein des arroganten Prinzen aufrechterhielt, um ihn zu schützen... um ihn bei Verstand zu halten... zumindest größtenteils.</p>
<p>Die Neugier packte Son Goku. „Sprach er in der Sprache der Saiyajins?“</p>
<p>Veheshin nickte.<em> ‚Ja, er hat hier und da einige Sprachen gelernt. Er ist allerdings nie lange genug da, um eine komplette, andere Sprache zu lernen.‘</em></p>
<p>„Er war der Erste, den ich hier traf“, bemerkte Son Goku.</p>
<p>Der anmutige Saiyajin hob eine Augenbraue.</p>
<p>„Als ich in Vegetas Geist trat, ließ er mich heraus... oder eintreten. Warum spricht er nur die Sprache der Saiyajins? Der jüngere Vegeta in dieser Video-Erinnerung sprach so, dass ich ihn verstand. Und als ich in einen anderen lief, sprach der genauso perfektes Japanisch."</p>
<p>Veheshin nickte erneut und lächelte. <em>‚Ah, die Komplexität des Geistes. Weißt du wie viele Sprachen Vegeta kennt und beherrscht?‘ </em></p>
<p>Son Goku schüttelte erwartungsvoll den Kopf.</p>
<p><em>‚Ha, nun, da er ein Prinz ist, eines von Friezas liebsten Haustieren, viel reiste, lernte er viele Länder und Planeten kennen und in diesem Zuge ungefähr 23 verschiedene Sprachen!‘ </em>Son Goku stieß einen Laut der Überraschung aus. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass Vegeta so... gebildet sein könnte. <em>‚Natürlich sind vier oder fünf davon irdische, trotzdem, das ist eine ziemliche Leistung. Er ist sooooo intelligent. Ich traf eine seiner Intelligenz-Persona. Er hat mindestens drei. Wie dem auch sei, mit all diesen verschieden Sprachen, die in seinem Kopf herumschwirren, hat er vieles seiner Muttersprache vergessen und erinnert sich an manche Dinge in der Sprache, die er momentan am besten kann. Manche Vegetas sprechen die Muttersprache, manche Japanisch oder Englisch. Andere kommunizieren durch weitere Sprachen, die er lernte.‘</em></p>
<p>Den Kopf schüttelnd, lachte Son Goku angesichts der Absurdität und Komplexität. Während sie weiter durch die wahnwitzig hohen Bäume des weitläufigen Waldes wanderten, näherten sich die zwei Saiyajins einem relativ großen Hügel, etwa anderthalb Kilometer vor ihnen. Die Blätter über ihnen raschelten und Veheshin schrie erschrocken auf, als ein nicht sehr großes Wesen vor ihnen landete.</p>
<p>Auch Son Goku blinzelte erstaunt.  Einige Meter vor ihnen lauerte eine sehr merkwürdige Persona. Son Goku spürte wie sich Aufregung in ihm breit machte. Es musste der Vegeta sein, den er suchte. Ein kurzer Blick auf Erscheinung, Bewegungen und Reaktionen der Gestalt zerstörte jedoch diese Illusion. Auf allen Vieren auf eine animalische Art und Weise geduckt, ein brauner Schwanz, der sich warnend bewegte. Dieser Vegeta war in die blaue, enge Uniform gekleidet, weiße Handschuhe und Stiefel tragend mit Gegenwart nahezu identisch. Doch der rastlose Schweif und ebenso der abwesende, gedankenleere Blick, der kein Erkennen seinerseits zeigte, zeugten vom Gegenteil. Auf Finger- und Fußspitzen zu ihnen schleichend, legte Vegeta mit animalischer Neugier den Kopf schief. Die schwarzen Augen, weit und ausdruckslos, funkelten. Das Wesen kam noch näher, fast affenartig und wirkte eher interessiert als einschüchternd.</p>
<p><em>‚Oh, wundervoll‘,</em> fluchte Veheshin unterdrückt. <em>‚Du bist es. Gibt es nicht irgendwo Essen, das du anstatt essen könntest?‘</em></p>
<p>Der Neuankömmling reagierte nicht einmal darauf und schlich ein Stück näher, wobei er blitzartig den Kopf auf die andere Seite legte. Son Goku sah ihn amüsiert an.</p>
<p>„Also, was ist er? Saiyajin-Instinkte?“</p>
<p>Neben ihm schnaubte Veheshin verächtlich und ein roter Schimmer legte sich auf seine Wangen.</p>
<p>
  <em>‚Oh, er ist definitiv ein großer Anteil der Saiyajin-Instinkte. Er ist Libido... Wollust.‘</em>
</p>
<p>Son Goku drehte abrupt den Kopf zur Seite und sah zwischen dem verlegen grinsenden Prinzen neben ihm und dem zusammengekauerten Geschöpf zu seinen Füßen hin und her. Es starrte ihn mit beinahe sehnsuchtsvollen Augen an. Son Goku erschauderte und hob abweisend die Hände.</p>
<p>„Es tut mir leid, aber wir haben wirklich keine Zeit. Könnten wir -“</p>
<p>
  <em>‚Nimm mich?‘</em>
</p>
<p>Son Goku erblasste und konnte Veheshins unterdrücktes Lachen angesichts der unverblümten Worte hören. Es war Vegetas normale Stimme, doch die Frage war weder schroff, noch spottend... es war einfach nur eine Frage. Sich noch weiter anschleichend, den Schweif aufgeregt bewegend, hatte der wollüstige Prinz eindeutig Son Goku im Sinn.</p>
<p>
  <em>‚Nimm mich. Jetzt... Nimm mich. Ni-‘</em>
</p>
<p>„Whoa!“, rief Son Goku nervös aus, während er noch mehr Abstand zwischen sich und die Erscheinung brachte. „Kein Grund so direkt zu sein!“</p>
<p>Veheshin konnte sein Gelächter nun nicht mehr unterdrücken und schüttelte den Kopf. <em>‚Er versteht dich nicht. Er ist reiner Instinkt. Eine der Teilpersona, die unverfälschte Emotionen darstellen. Er kann recht schwierig werden.‘</em></p>
<p>„Und, wie werden wir ihn los?“</p>
<p>Wie ein blauer Blitz schoss das aggressive Wesen auf einmal an Son Goku hoch und krallte sich an ihm fest. Fast unschuldige, unbedarfte Augen starrten in seine eigenen. Es war so, als sähe er in die dunkelbraunen Augen eines jungen Hundes, der nichts anderes wollte, als sich an seinem Bein zu vergehen.</p>
<p><em>‚Nimm mich, nimm mich, nimm mich!‘,</em> stöhnte der Prinz fröhlich, während er sich in Son Gokus Armen auf und nieder bewegte.</p>
<p>Mit einem sichtlich peinlich berührten und leicht angewiderten Ausdruck warf Son Goku den eher einem Tier als einem denkenden Wesen ähnelnden Prinzen von sich. Der blaugekleidete “Krieger“ landete grazil auf allen Vieren und wiegte den Kopf hin und her wie ein verwirrtes Tier. Den Blick auf Veheshin richtend gab er ein Wimmern von sich.</p>
<p>
  <em>‚Nimm mich?‘</em>
</p>
<p><em>‚Entschuldige, mein Freund‘,</em> antwortete Veheshin ehrlich bewegt. <em>‚So gerne ich das tun würde, wir müssen wirklich weiter.‘</em></p>
<p>Die Bewegungen des Schweifes wurden langsamer, als der, der genauso roch und aussah wie er den Kopf schüttelte. Son Goku schaute seinen Verbündeten an, welcher das ungewöhnliche Wesen vor ihnen traurig betrachtete. Es tat ihm aufrichtig leid. Son Goku wurde in diesem Augenblick klar, dass alles, was Veheshin tat, ohne jede Spur von Falschheit gemeint war. Er war wirklich eine sehr ehrliche und mitfühlende Person. Wiederum bemerkte Son Goku, dass er, obwohl er um Vegetas Fähigkeiten der Empathie und eigener Gefühle wusste, nie geahnt hatte, wie tief diese reichten.</p>
<p>Der Saiyajin setzte sich in Bewegung und Son Goku tat es ihm gleich. Veheshin strich über das schwarze Haar des vor ihnen sitzenden Prinzen und schritt dann an ihm vorbei. Son Goku folgte ihm unverzüglich, froh, dass die aufgeregte Kreatur ihn nicht noch einmal ansprang. Allerdings konnte er vernehmen, wie sie mit beflissenen Schritten hinter ihnen herkam. Entweder bemerkte Veheshin dies nicht oder es interessierte ihn nicht.</p>
<p>„Um- “</p>
<p>Der kleinere Saiyajin drehte sich blitzartig um. Mit ernster Miene zeigte er auf den unschuldig wirkenden Vegeta.</p>
<p>
  <em>‚Geh! Hör auf uns zu folgen! Sitz, bleib!‘</em>
</p>
<p>Son Goku beobachtete, wie der enthusiastische Ausdruck aus Wollusts Gesicht wich, doch er stoppte und setzte sich. Es war bizarr Vegeta so rasten zu sehen. Son Goku zwang sich dazu ihn nicht als den echten Prinzen wahrzunehmen. Der buschige braune Schwanz fiel in den roten Sand und Wollust legte den Kopf wieder zur Seite.</p>
<p>
  <em>‚Sex... Nimm mich?‘</em>
</p>
<p>Son Goku drehte sich wieder Veheshin zu, welcher weit vor ihm ging und lief los, um ihn einzuholen. Dann sah er zurück. Wollust folgte ihnen nicht mehr. Er fühlte, wie sich sein Herz beim Anblick der gesenkten, traurigen Augen zusammenzog. Wie ein geschlagener Hund, schaute Vegeta zu, wie seine zwei neuen „Gespielen“ ihn verließen... Son Gokus schärfere Ohren konnten Wollusts herzerweichendes Wimmern immer noch ausmachen. Er richtete seinen Blick wieder auf Veheshin. Er wollte die einsame Kreatur in der bedrückenden Umgebung aus seinem Sinn tilgen.</p>
<p><em>‚Manchmal ist es besser sie einfach als die Bilder und Formen in Vegetas Geist zu sehen, die sie sind‘,</em> erklärte Veheshin leise, während er seinen Weg fortsetzte. <em>‚Sieh’ sie einfach als Bilder und Schatten von Gedanken. Es ist viel leichter so.‘</em></p>
<p>Son Goku gab ein missbilligendes Grunzen von sich und starrte Veheshins Rücken an. „Keine Chance. Ich kann dich nicht als Einbildung abstempeln. Du bist ein lebendiges Wesen. Du hast deine eigenen Gedanken und Ideen, genauso wie alle anderen hier. Du bist nicht einfach-“</p>
<p><em>‚Nein!‘,</em> rief Veheshin aufgebracht, während er dabei herumwirbelte. Seine malvenfarbigen und weinroten Roben flogen geradezu. Das normalerweise gelassene, bronzene Gesicht glühte vor fremdartiger und doch sehr vertrauter Wut.<em> ‚Ich sah wie angewidert du von Wollust warst. Ich sehe, wie du meine Handlungen und Ideale wahrnimmst. Ich verstehe, wie die anderen mich sähen, so sie mich je träfen. Niemand würde je glauben, dass ein, e-ein-‘</em></p>
<p>„Das jemand mit deinem Auftreten ein Teil von Vegeta wäre?“, fragte Son Goku vorsichtig.</p>
<p>Er verzog das goldene Gesicht mit einem säuerlichen Ausdruck und nickte. <em>‚Es ist einfacher uns nur als Bilder und nichts anderes zu sehen. Es ist einfacher für uns selbst uns nur als Einbildungen zu sehen als als echte Personen. Ich fühle mich selbst fast komplett. Aber ich weiß, dass ich es nicht bin. Ich bin nicht... stark! Mir fehlen nur ein paar Emotionen hier und da, ein paar Stärken. Warum werde ich also nie eine komplette Person sein? Warum hatte ich nie eine Chance ihn zu kontrollieren? Warum habe ich nur eine Stunde bekommen? Warum...‘</em></p>
<p>Er verstummte. Die glitzernden Lippen zitterten. Tränen sprangen in die funkelnden, braunen Augen und Son Goku trat auf ihn zu. Der Drang seinen verwirrten Freund zu beruhigen erschien ihm das einzige Wichtige zu sein. Veheshin brauchte ihn. Er umarmte das zitternde Geschöpf und Tränen fielen aus goldumrandeten Augen. Ein einziges Mal erlaubte er Son Goku ihn zu unterstützen und zu halten. <em>Ich bin für dich da, Vegeta.</em></p>
<p>Son Goku schloss die Augen und vergrub seine Nase in den mahagonifarbenen Haaren seines Freundes. Ja,... Vegeta vertraute ihm. Er hatte es immer getan. Die zwei Wesen standen da, hielten einander im dämmrigen roten Licht der fremdartigen Welt des Prinzen. Zeit verlor ihre Bedeutung.</p>
<p>„Du bist Vegeta. Mehr als du denkst“, flüsterte Son Goku, „Jeder hier ist das. Alle, die gut sind, alle die Vegeta stark und ganz und gesund machen wollen, sind real und zählen. Selbst, wenn du dich nicht komplett fühlst, machst du Vegeta ganz.“</p>
<p>Das Schluchzen wurde weniger, doch Veheshins Griff um seinen Rücken verstärkte sich fast schmerzhaft. <em>Glaub an mich, Vegeta</em>, dachte Son Goku. Er fühlte sich seltsam befriedigt, weil sein Langzeitrivale und neuer bester Freund sich ihm anvertraute. <em>Ich bin froh, dass du mir vertraust, Vegeta.</em></p>
<p>Sich nicht einmal der schimmernden, braunen Augen bewusst, die ihn ansahen, trafen sich ihre Lippen. Son Goku schloss die Augen und fühlte, wie die weichen Lippen vorsichtig gegen seine eigenen pressten.</p>
<p>
  <em>Vegeta.</em>
</p>
<p>Nein, das war nicht sein Geruch.</p>
<p>
  <em>Vegeta, ich bin da für dich. Du musst nie wieder Angst haben.</em>
</p>
<p>Vegeta würde dich das niemals tun lassen.</p>
<p>
  <em>Weine dich bei mir aus, sag mir alles. Du bist mein Prinz.</em>
</p>
<p>Er ist nur ein Geist, ein Bild, eine Fälschung. Das ist NICHT Vegeta!</p>
<p>Mit einem Keuchen fand Son Goku sich abrupt in der Realität wieder und riss sich geschockt los. Rückwärts taumelnd, wischte er sich voll Ekel und Horror über den Mund. Veheshin starrte ihn mit funkelnden Augen und vor Überraschung geöffnetem Mund an. Der Ausdruck in Son Gokus Gesicht sagte ihm alles. Die Fäuste geballt, sah er den vor Schönheit strahlenden Saiyajin mit größter Verstörtheit an. In seiner Verwirrung wollte er schreien, sein Gegenüber schlagen, sich selbst schlagen. Sein Magen zog sich zusammen und er richtete seinen Blick wieder auf Veheshin. Er wusste, dass seine Reaktion die Teilpersona vermutlich im selben Moment niederschmetterte, doch er konnte sie nicht trösten. Er konnte die Situation ja selbst nicht verstehen.</p>
<p>Die schwarzen Haare aus den Augen schüttelnd, machte er einen unsicheren Schritt vorwärts. „Geh’ voran.“</p>
<p>Und der anmutige Saiyajin tat dies, der vorher leichtfüßige Gang nun schwerfällig und verlangsamt. Wortlos setzten sie ihren Weg über den Hügel fort.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>